Hidden Secrets
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: Secrets are exposed, and lives our turned upside down. MariaJohn, LitaEdge, eventually LitaJohn
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Secrets**

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Lita or the various wwe superstars that will appear in this story.

"I don't know, I'm going to an autograph signing, then to different radio stations. To promote Wrestlemania."John said

"Do you know when you'll be back?"Maria ask

"Three weeks, at the most."John said

"Three whole weeks, I don't think I can handle that."Maria whined

Rolling his eyes at how childish she could be"You'll live."John said

"Are you going to be alone?"Maria ask

"Not really, Vince said that he was sending someone else."John said

"A diva?"Maria ask

"Not sure of the gender."John told her

"Better not be a diva, ever girl out there needs to know that you're my man."Maria said

"Yeah. Anyway, um..I got to go."John said

"Ok hun, love you."Maria said

"Same bye."John said ending the call

He wasn't really sure just whom was to accompany him on this trip, and he really didn't care. He looked at this as a great way to relax

"You got to be kidding me."John thought to himself when he saw who was going to be accompany him on this trip. "Thank God she sleep."

He didn't know what the 'old man' was thinking, putting those two together knowing full well that they don't get along. He really thrives on drama, sitting down quietly not to disturb her he took out his iPod, figuring now would be a great time to catch some sleep.

A few hours later the duo was woken by the captain, informing them that they would be arriving soon.

"At of all the people, they put me with you."Lita said pushing past him

"Don't think this is going to be easy for me either."John said grabbing his bags

"As long as you keep your distance from me, I think we'll be just fine."Lita said

"Believe me, I will because I sure as hell don't want to catch anything"John said

"I'm going to ignore that comment, only because I'm not in the mood for your smart ass comments."Lita said getting in the car followed by John

"That time of the month?"John ask

"I should kick your ass for that one. But I'm not, so what are we doing first?"Lita ask

"Well we have an autograph session and a couple of radio interviews."John said

"What time does it start?"Lita ask

Glancing at his watch"Autograph session will start in about an hour, and the radio interview isn't until later. We have one tomorrow to."John said

"I was planning on changing but I'll just keep this until we to the hotel."Lita said not really comfortable wearing the outfit she was wearing, there was no Edge around so she really did see why she still had to wear the revealing outfit she had on

"You can change here in the limo."John said

"Yeah so you can watch and get a free show?'Lita ask

"I wasn't planning on staying but if you want me to, hey I have no problem with that."John said

"I know how bad you want to see all of this-"

"I have."John said smirking

"That was the first and last time that will ever happen."Lita said recalling the time he walked in on her after he lost to Edge. But instead of getting Edge he got an eye full of a naked Lita

"Don't be so sure of that honey."John said

"Don't call me that."Lita said

"I don't understand why you keep fighting it, you know you want me."John said

"Keep thinking that."Lita said

"I'll be dreaming about to. Did you ask me if you could wear my things?"John ask when she pulled one of his t-shirt over her head

"I rather wear this, than the shirt I had on underneath."Lita said

"Your move comfortable wearing my clothes huh? I told you, you wanted me."John said

"Yeah whatever let's go."Lita mumble stepping out of the car

The autograph session want as well as to be expected. A lot of fans were shocked to see Lita and John Cena together even though it was advertise that those two would be there, a lot of fans still couldn't get over it.

"Are you as hungry as I am?"John ask

"Starving actually, I haven't ate anything since breakfast. It's now almost four in the afternoon."Lita said

"Same here, you wanted to stop and grab something or you want to wait until we get to the hotel?"ask John

"I rather get something now, I don't think I can go another hour without food."Lita said

"Driver can we make a quick stop? We want to get something to eat real fast."John said

"No problem."said the driver

"Aren't you going to get that?"John ask when her phone rang

"I don't feel like talking to anyway."Lita said

"It could be your lover boy."John teased

"Then I'm glad I didn't answer the phone."Lita said

"Really? I thought you would be happy to talk to him, after all your not going to see him for three weeks."John said

"If only it was longer."Lita whispered

"I know I'm happy to away from my girl, don't get me wrong I care for her. But the girl can be a little-

"Annoying, arrogant, and a bitch at times."Lita said simply

"I wasn't really going to say all that but yeah."John said

"Hey I'm just calling it like I see it, I didn't think Maria could be a self-center bitch."Lita said

"You know that's my girl your talking about."John said although he didn't seem to upset about it

"Oh like you care, I think everybody can tell your tired of her."Lita said

"I do care what people think about her, you of all people shouldn't tell me who I should be with. Just look at who your with."John said

"Yeah well, I don't really have to much of a choice."Lita said immediately regretting what she said

"Why you say that? It's not like he's making you stay with him, right?"John ask

"Nothing just forget I ever said that. Are we going to get out of the car, or sit here all day?"Lita ask

Since she clearly didn't want to talk about he decided to drop it, but that didn't mean he was going to let this go.

"Yeah let's go."John said

The rest of the day want pretty well. John keeping his distance from Lita, thinking he probably hit a nerve when he brought up Edge. He really did think those two were in love but from the way she reacted, he thought wrong.

"Do you know if Vince made any reservation for the room?"Lita ask

"Not sure. I sure hope so."John said

He did but he didn't make reservations for two rooms like they hoped, he just made it for one.

"Like I said earlier, as long as you keep your distance were cool."Lita said opening the door to the hotel room

"I know what you said and like I said, I don't want to catch anything so I'll keep my distances. You stay on your side of the bed and I'll stay on mine."John said

"I'm just going to go take a shower."Lita said ignoring his last statement

"No smart ass come backs, something is going on with her."John said


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning."John said walking out of the bathroom still in his towel

"Morning. While you were in the shower your phone rang and I answered it, I don't think Maria a little happy about that."Lita said

"Don't worry about her, she'll get over soon. Did she say what she wanted?"John ask

"After she cursed me out, and reminded me that you're 'her' man. She said something about needing you to send her some money, oh yeah no later than Friday."Lita said

"Why am I not surprise, how much this time?"John ask

"She didn't say. Doesn't she have her own money?"Lita ask

"Yeah well, apparently it's not enough-

"Sounds she a little money hungry."Lita said

"Maybe, when I woke up earlier you weren't here. Where'd you go?"John ask

"I want to a store, I grabbed the wrong bag when I left home. I was not going to walk around like that if I didn't have to. So I brought some new clothes that I can wear for the next three weeks."Lita said showing him the outfits

"This looks like the clothes you wore years ago, nothing like the clothes you wear out to the ring. "John said

"I still wear theses clothes, just when I'm out in front of the crowd I have to wear what he chooses."Lita said

"He being Edge?"John ask "You can't even pick out what you want to wear?"

"Nope...I mean I can but, he wants to me to wear what he wants. It's no big deal really-

"No big deal? It's like he is a control freak. Not allowing you to pick out your own clothes, does he tell you what to eat to?"John ask and when she didn't answer, he knew that was true. "Why do you stay with him, if all he does is control you?"

"It's not as bad as you think, he likes what he likes. So if wearing trashy outfits makes him happy, then so be it."Lita said

"What about your happiness, does that count for something?"John ask

"I don't know what happiness is anymore."Lita said sighing "Can we drop this please, I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Yeah that's fine, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. You going to stay in here and watch me get dress or-

"My bad go ahead get dress I'll be out here."Lita said

"Before you go, can you iron this for me?"John ask tossing his t-shirt to her

"Is there something wrong with your hands?"Lita ask

"Come on, help me out here. I won't ask you for anything else."John said

"Alright fine, where's the iron at?"Lita ask

"Over there in the closet, as well as the ironing board."John said

"Your still going to get dress while I'm in here?"Lita ask shocked

"This is my room-

"Our room."Lita corrected him

"Our room, besides I've seen you naked I guess now you can see me naked. That's if you want to."John smirked "I wouldn't mind."

"I rather not, I'm just going to iron your shirt and leave."Lita said

"Alright, we have another radio in a few hours and we have to catch a flight overseas later tonight."John said

"Not really looking forward to the flight or the radio interview."Lita said "It's only day two and I'm starting to get tired of this already."

"Why?"John ask

"You heard what the guy said yesterday on the radio. He was making jokes about me and it wasn't even funny. Everybody else seem to think so, not only was it embarrassing but it hurt."Lita said

"You seem like you were hurt."John said

Unplugging the iron"Yeah well I have a good way of hiding a lot of things."Lita said

"I can see that, but I stood up for you."John pointed out

"Yes you did, which was shocking."Lita said laying his shirt on the bed

"Why was it such a shock?"John ask as he started putting on his clothes

"You were one of the people that started it yesterday."Lita said not realizing that she was watching him

"I'm not that mean to-"

"That's an understatement, you're the that started the chant I've been receiving. You even said on more than one occasion that I have Gonorrhea."Lita said

"Sorry about that one."John said

"Your sorry? I found that a little hard to believe."Lita said

"I really am sorry, I miss judge you and I apologize."John said "Forgive me?"

"I'm not really buying it, but it's ok for now."Lita said seeing the look in his eyes, knowing that he did mean it

Smirking a little "Cool, so did you enjoy the show?"John ask

"What are you talking about?"Lita ask

"You watch me the whole time get dress, so I'm asking you did you enjoy the show or not? I know you did so just admit it."John said

Averting her gaze"I wasn't even watching you."Lita said

"Why do you just admit it, I'm a lot better to look at then..Edge."John said

"Ain't that truth."Lita mumble "But I wasn't checking you out. I just like to have eye contact when I'm talking to someone."

"Are you blushing?"John ask going over to her

"No."Lita quickly said

Pinching her cheeks"Yes you are. Look at you."John said

"Would you just leave me alone."Lita said smacking his hands away

"I think Lita has a crush."John teased

"On you? Yeah right, never that."Lita said


	3. Chapter 3

"Six miss calls John, I haven't talked to you since you left. I'm beginning to think you don't want to talk to me."Maria said

"No, it's not like that. I've just been busy-"

"To busy to call your own girlfriend, I'm a little hurt by that John."Maria said

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, all day long I'm doing something. But I'm talking to you now, so don't keep beating me up for this."John said "So, what have you been up to?"

"Not much really, still waiting on that money you were suppose to send. Didn't Lita tell you about that?"Maria ask

"Yes she did, I've been meaning to get around to that. Like I said though, I'm a little busy. I know you have money, why don't you just use your own."John suggested

"Then how am I gonna save up for the house we want to get?"Maria ask "Besides it's not enough for what I want."Maria said

"What is it that you want?"John ask

"It's a couple of things actually-"

"If it has something to do with another pair of shoes, or a brand new outfit. Forget it, you have enough clothes already some which you haven't even worn yet."John said "I'm not gonna give you more money for material things."

"Your no fun John. Don't you want to see your girl in a hot outfit when you return?"Maria ask sweetly

"You look great in everything you wear."John said glancing at the clock noticing that it was time for him to leave "I don't really have time to argue with you about this, I have to head to the airport in awhile."

"But John-"

"It's still no Maria."John said

"Fine. I got to go."Maria said ending the call

"Well bye to you to."John said not even getting the chance to say bye "You almost ready Lita, we got to be out of here in a few?"

"One minute."Lita said sticking her head out the bathroom door

"Fine."John said plopping back down on the bed "Your already down to thirty seconds."

"I'm done. How much more time do we have?"Lita ask

"Not a lot, you alright?"John ask noticing the redness of her eyes

"I'm fine. Don't I look fine?"Lita ask

"You always look fine, but it just looks like you were crying."John said

"Why would I be crying."Lita ask gathering up the rest of her things

"I don't know maybe it had something to do with whomever you were on the phone with."John said "Is everything ok back home?"

"Yeah my family is fine, that was Edge."Lita said

"Trouble in paradise?"John ask "I know what your going through, I just got off the phone with Maria. I think I upset her a little, which means she won't be calling for awhile."

"I'm sure your happy about that. But Edge didn't call to ask for more money like Maria."Lita said "More like to bug me about other things."

"Bugging you about when he can get his hands on you again? I would do the same thing."John said as they made it to the elevator

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"Lita ask

"No, I'm just speaking the truth."John said

"So what did Maria have to say that got you in a funk?"Lita ask as they made there way to the car

"She expects me to continue to give her money, so she can by more clothes."John said

"What's wrong with that?"Lita ask

"Nothing is really wrong with it, the girl has clothes in her closet as well as mine. The bad thing about it she doesn't even were half of the things she gets, they just sit there in the closet taking up more space."John said "I think she's addicted to shopping."

"Possible, Maria is just a material girl. She been giving anything she wanted all her life, so she expects to get everything from you as well."Lita said "A guy should want to pamper their girl."

"I have no problem with the whole pampering thing, but I'm not going to continue to waste my money on things she doesn't even wear. If she does wear it, it will be just for one night then I'll never see the outfit again."John said

"Just stop giving her money."Lita suggested

"That still won't stop her from bugging me about it,. I'm her human ATM machine."John said

"If your not happy why are you staying in the relationship?"Lita ask

"If your not happy why are you staying in the relationship?"John shot back

"I ask you first."Lita said

"I ask you second."John said as they aboard the private jet

Laughing a little at how immature the two were starting to sound"Are we back in elementary school? Just answer the question."Lita said

"Everything is not as bad as it seem, they are a lot of good things about our relationship. But there is also a lot of bad things."John said "What about you, why are you still with Edge if your not happy?"

"Who ever said I wasn't happy?"Lita ask

"I can tell and I don't even know you that much. But every time I mention Edge your how attitude changes."John said

"Edge is just being Edge, the one where he thinks the world revolves around him. Still only out for himself and doesn't matter whom he hurts in the process."Lita said "Even if it happens to be me."

"Is there anything good about the relationship?"John ask

"Let me think about that...nope. It was in the beginning but he changed, became possessive and demanding. I didn't realize how different we actually were, I want kids someday but he doesn't. I don't want be with someone who doesn't want the same thing in life as I do."Lita said

"You know Maria doesn't want kids either, I talked to her about kids and she said she doesn't want to ruin her figure."John said "Women, I think she would rather adopt."

"Her and Edge sound good for each other, he said he doesn't want a women that is going to be out of shape. Like he never heard of working out."Lita said

"Then why don't you leave him?"John ask

"Why don't you leave her?"Lita ask

"I ask you about Edge first."John said

"I wish I could just leave him, but it's a lot more complicated then anything. I don't love him, never did actually. My mom said that I should leave him because my true love could be staring me right in the face, and he could pass by if I don't leave Edge."Lita said "I don't even know what love is anymore, I've had my heart broken so many times, I just gave up."

"You shouldn't give up, ever. Your mom may be right about love staring you right in the face and not realizing it. You can't give up on love because of all the other idiots that treated you bad in the past. The past is what it is, the past. Don't let the past stop you from being happy."John said

"I guess your right."Lita sighed "So why don't you leave Maria?"

"I do care about her, I don't really see a future with her either. She's all I have and I'm the kinda guy that likes to be in relationships, I'm not looking for one night stands. If I'm with someone I'm going be committed .I don't want to be all over the place, sleeping with this girl one night and some other girl the next night. That really ain't my style."John said "So I stick with her, because she all I have at the moment, she may not make me that happy all the time but I don't want to be alone either."

"I hear ya."Lita said "So are you going to stay with her?"

"For now yeah, like I said before I do care about her. Her feelings do matter to me, I don't want to hurt her."John said "Why do you think we are continuing to stay in relationships where were not happy?"

"I'm not sure, it's sounds kinda pathetic actually. I'm sure we will find true love soon enough, at least I hope so."Lita said

"I hope so to."John said

**Few hours later**

"This is ridiculous."Lita said "When are we going to get off this stupid plane?"Tossing in her seat for like the hundred time, just trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Would you try and keep still please? I'm trying to sleep here."John said

"I'm sorry, I just can't get comfortable like this. This stupid pillow ain't even working."Lita said tossing her pillow

"Come over here with me."John offered

"No thanks."Lita said

"You want to wake up with a stiff neck then ok. I'm just saying though that my chest is a better pillow then what you were using."John said

Giving in and moving over to his side"Fine, just keep your hands above my waist. No touchy feel, got it?"Lita ask

"I wasn't planning on it."John said "Ain't this a lot better now?" When the diva was laying on his chest

"I guess so."Lita said

Throwing the blanket over them"Good, let's get some sleep."John said

The two soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own John Cena, Lita and variousWWE superstars in this story.

"I'm sorry Li, if I would've known what my Dad was planning I wouldn't of let it happen."Stephanie said

"It's cool now Steph, we've actually have been getting along."Lita said

"Really?"Stephanie ask a little shocked

"Shocking I know, but yeah we managed to get along so far."Lita said "I'm just glad to be away from Edge for awhile."

"I guess than it was a good idea, I knew it wouldn't be that bad."Stephanie said "I'm gonna have to start listen to my Dad more often"

"So you knew about this?"Lita ask "You and your scheming when is it going to stop?"

"Look Li, I'm maybe crazy to think this, but I'm seriously think all those smart remarks you two shoot at each other is nothing more than sexual tension. Behind all that tension could be love."Stephanie said

"Love? With John Cena, you must be smoking Steph. I hate him and he hates me."Lita said "Nothing is going to change."

"Hate is such a strong word, you know I said I hated Chris Jericho. Look where that got me, pregnant with his child."Steph said rubbing her protruding belly "Behind all that hate was love and a lot of lust."

"So your saying that, were going to fall in love and I'm going to have his baby."Lita laughing "You know how ridiculous that sounds."

"I thought that same thing, but love works in crazy ways."Steph told her "I'm going to let you go though, I'm eating for two now and if I don't get some food soon I might lose my mind. Or do you have anything else you want to tell me."

"No, I'll let you and boo-boo go. I'm just going to talk to you later Steph anyway, because someone is being impatient."Lita said

"Finally. Are you going to hold up the bathroom all day or can I have turn?"John ask a little annoyed at how long she took

"Just five more minutes."Lita said

"You said awhile ago. I have to use the bathroom."John said

"I'm trying to fix my hair, hold your horses."Lita smirk but Cena was in no joking mood. "You really got to go?"

"Why are you playing, I wouldn't do this to you."John said "It's not nice."

"You sound like a little baby, just wait."Lita said John finally pushing past her to do what he had to do."You know you could at least wait until I leave the bathroom first."

"Your to slow, and I don't think I could've held it any longer."John said

"That's what happens when you down three beers and two glasses of wine, it's not even the afternoon yet."Lita said going back to doing her hair

"Yeah well it was needed."John said

"You sure are grumpy this morning, what's got your boxers all in a bunch?"Lita ask

"Take a lucky guess."John said

"Maria?"Lita ask and John nodded "What she do now?"

"You already knew about her being mad at me because I wouldn't give her any money, apparently she took offense to that. She claims I'm not there for her, which by the way is a load of bull. She said that she needs sometime to rethink things. So she broke up with him."John said

"Sucks, I would've never expect this from sweet little Maria."Lita said sarcastically "So now your trying to drown your sorrows, Why do you put up with her?"

"I'm not really sure exactly, I mean this would make it the third time this month. About the fifteen time this year, but she'll be calling me later and apologizing-"

"Then you'll forgive her and you two will live happily ever after."Lita said "I'm sorry to say this, but if she going to break up with you over something as small as this. Maybe it's for the best, that is if you don't take her back."

"I was looking for a way out of this relationship, but like I said I didn't want to be the one that hurt her. Anyway I'm kinda tired of the whole thing."John said

"So it's ok for her to hurt your feelings, isn't that like a blow to your ego. You don't want all the boys to know that you got dumb right?"Lita ask "I know how you men work."

"Well I could careless how those 'men' work, but it's not a blow to my ego. You said it yourself, and so has everybody else. We weren't going to last no way."John said

"I'm not going to lie, there are some people that are actually betting on you two."Lita said "Actually there is two bets."

"What would those be?"John ask leaving the bathroom, followed by Lita

"One was how long the relationship would last, everybody was betting no longer than a year. The other one was...I can't think of that one, but I'll get back to you when I do."Lita said

"You do that."John said

Frowning a little at the expression on his face"Sorry if I offended-"

"I'm not offended, did you sleep well?"John ask

"I sleep pretty good."Lita said not bothering to ask why he change the subject "How about you?"

"Alright."John said

"Just alright, you should've slept great."Lita said

"I would think you slept good to, seeing as how you found my side of the bed more comfortable."John said smirking a little "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"I'm a wild sleeper, I can't help were I end up. You're the one that should be in a good mood."Lita said

"Oh why because I slept next to you?"John ask a Lita nodded "Now who's the one sounding cocky?"

"I have the right to be, look at me."Lita said twirling around

"I'm looking alright. So is that what you decided to wear?"John ask

"Yeah, but I'm thinking about changing."Lita said

"No need to do that, you look fine with what you got on."John said "Please do not change, I don't think I can wait another hour."

"Yeah well, to bad, I'm changing."Lita said going over to her bag and picking out another outfit

"Come on Lita, I'm telling you look fine."John said sighing "Were going to be leaving soon."

"I know, and I may look nice in this, but I have to change. It's only going to be a minute."Lita said

"You said that the last time, and since than you've put on three different outfits. For someone who's claims not to be girly, you sure do take a long time."John said

"I pretty sure you find something to entertain yourself, until I'm done."Lita said heading back into the bathroom "Five minutes."

"Whatever."John mumbled "You know I'm thinking it probably would've been better if Vince would've send Orton. At least he didn't take this long." Looking through the rest of her clothes she had on the bed, something more interesting catching his eyes. Wondering how she could exactly fit into something like that

"Orton? Are you kidding, he would've taken longer than me. He throws fits when he runs out of hair gel, or cries when he gets a pimple."Lita said

"When you put it that way, I guess your right."John said "Two minutes?"

"I'm done, you know another bad thing about Orton rooming with you? Seeing as how Vince book only one room for every state or country that were in, you would be sharing with him."Lita smirked

"That's not funny, that's just sick."John said a little grossed out by the thought of that happen

"Hey, there nothing wrong with that. He is the Legend Killer after all."Lita reminded him

"I don't care, I don't need anymore of those type of thoughts in my head."John said "Can we just leave, we have appearances to get to."

"Lead the way."Lita said grabbing her things, John holding the door open for her

"Why are you taking your bag?"John ask

"There is a beach down there, a couple of people invite me to join them later. You want to come?"Lita ask

"Hell yeah I'm coming, you know the party don't start until I come anyway."John said


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chris is a made up character who only be used for this chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own John Cena, Lita or the various WWE Superstars that will appear in this story

"So where's the ladies, where's the beers? I'm ready to party"John yelled earning himself an annoyed looked from Lita "What? I'm ready to have some fun."

"Do you have to be so loud though? There is a whole bunch of people of here, I'm sure you can find some people to have fun with." Lita said

"I see some ladies, I will see you later."John said heading over to the group of people

"Have fun."Lita mumble "I guess he'll be sleeping somewhere else tonight."

"So you came."Chris said with a smile

"Yeah, I told you I would. So you going to buy me a drink or what?"Lita ask

"Of course. So how long are you staying in town?"Chris ask as they went to the bar

"Were leaving on Friday, then were headed somewhere else."Lita said

"That's cool that you can travel."Chris said

"One of the reasons why I love it, I couldn't ask for a better job."Lita said as she ordered her drink

"So how your love life. Got anyone special?"Chris ask

"I wouldn't exactly call him special, but yes I do have someone."Lita said

"Is he here?"Chris ask "I don't want him getting mad for talking to you or anything."

"He is back home I'm here with another co-worker, he is around here somewhere. Probably trying to hook up with someone before we leave town."Lita said looking around for John and noticed that he was talking to a couple of girls at the moment

"He's one of those guys huh?"Chris ask

"Not really, I just think he is just looking for someone to hang out with tonight. I don't really think he is in to the whole use them and then ditch the next day thing. He just got out a relationship so I don't think he is looking for anything seriously."Lita said "Than again he is a guy so who knows what going on inside of his head."

"It's still hard to believe that you're a wrestler, not that I don't respect you for it because I do. It's just a little hard to believe."Chris said

"Women wrestle a lot now, don't let the good looks fool you. We can actually kick some ass"Lita said

"I'm pretty sure you can, I don't want to found out though."Chris laughed

"Don't worry as long as you don't push my buttons, we'll get along just fine. So what about you do you have a girlfriend?"Lita ask

"Not at the moment, but I am looking. To bad you have a boyfriend."Chris told her

"Well, there is plenty of hot girls here. Just waiting for you to ask them to dance."Lita said searching the crowd for hot girls

"I'm sure there are."Chris said sarcastically

"There is a girl over there checking you out. "Lita said

"She is attractive."Chris said looking in the direction Lita was looking "I don't know if I should go over there though."

"Why not, go over and talk to her."Lita said

"Alright, but if she turns me down or throws her drink in my face, I coming after you."Chris said

"She won't just go over there."Lita said

"Lita, kiss me."John said running up to her.

"Get away from me John, I'm not going to kiss you."Lita said

"Well can you at least dance with me, or show some kinda of interest in me."John said

"Why, I'm busy."Lita said

"Come on just this once. There is this crazy girl that won't leave me alone."John said "I know she is probably going to be looking for me, she just won't give up."

"How would I help?"Lita ask

"I need her to think you're my girl. I gave her a autograph, picture, even a kiss. I dance with her for a half-hour, she still won't leave me alone."John said

"She sounds a little obsessed."Lita laughed

"Not funny Lita, she's like Mickie James was with Trish when she first came."John said still looking around for the obsessed fan

"That's bad, alright one dance."Lita said giving in

"Hopefully that's all it will take. It's cool to be a fan."John said "Just not to obesseed."

"Not to be a Mickie James. Is she blond, with huge boobs?"Lita ask

"Yes why?"John ask "She behind us isn't she."

"Yeah she is staring hole through me right now, she probably thinking about fighting me for you."Lita said as the woman continue to stare her down "She going to come steal you form me."

"That's not going to happen."John said pulling Lita against him

"It's not even a slow song."Lita said but still going along with him

"I don't care, I want to think that I'm only interested in you."John said

"How about I set the record about what or whoyou want."Lita said

"Don't go knock her out."John said

"I'm not going to do that."Lita said

"Then how do you plan on doing it that then?"John ask

No later did he ask he got his answer, Lita pulled him into a kiss. Although John didn't respond at first because he was a little to shocked.

"I think that worked."Lita said "She just stormed off."

"Thanks to you I got a date, I would love to stay and chat but she's waiting."Chris said walking back over to her

"So I get you a girl and you ditch me? I'm little hurt, but go have fun."Lita said

"Well from the looks of it, you were about to have some fun as well."Chris smirked

"No that's just a favor I did for him, I don't want to keep you waiting so go ahead and fun."Lita said "I want to know how it went though."

"I'll give you the full details tomorrow."Chris said "Cya."

"Cya, so you ready to get out here? I'm a little hungry."Lita said "John did you hear me?"

Snapping back to reality,"Um yeah, what's up?"John ask

"I said are you ready to get out of here I'm a little hungry."Lita laughed "Where were you?"

"I'm just a little shocked that you kissed me, not that it wasn't good I'm just a little shocked."John said "I am ready to get out of here though, I'm starving. Speaking of which some dude was giving away free coupon to this restaurant, want to check it out?"

"Sure, I want to go back to the room and change though."Lita said "Don't give me that look either, I'm not going to take a long time."

"You say that every time, If your not ready when I am I'm leaving without you."John said "I'm not playing either." Following her back up to the hotel

Once inside, Lita grabbed the clothes she needed and want to go change. After she came out, she found herself being the one having to wait.

"Come on John, you been in there for five whole minutes."Lita teased

"Are you mocking me, because I don't find that to funny."John said "I got something on this shirt so I'm trying to find another."

"You look fine in what your wearing, let's just go. Were going to be late."Lita said still teasing

"You keep that up and see what I'll do."John warned her

"I'm so scared, now let's get on move on. I'm like starving to death over here because someone, and I'm not going to mention any names is taking twenty years to get a shirt."Lita joked

"Cute Lita, very cute."John said pulling the shirt he picked out over his head "We'll see who is laughing by the end of the night."

"What's that suppose to mean?"Lita ask

"You'll see."John smirked "Let's get out of here."

Twenty minutes later that were arrived at the restaurant. They ordered their food and were currently waiting for it to arrived

"This is nice place."Lita said

"I think we wore the wrong clothes. Were not exactly dress for the occasions."John said

"What exactly is the occasion?"Lita ask "It's a all you can eat place."

"I don't know, maybe were celebrating that kiss we shared earlier."John said

"We? You really liked it huh?"Lita ask "To bad it will never happen again."

John waited until the waiter left to ask her the reason"Why not, was I bad or something?"John ask

"Not at all. It's was nice, different though."Lita said but quickly added "In a good way."

"Then why can't it ever happen again?"John ask "You enjoyed and I know I did so why can't we?"

"One, were suppose to hate each other. Two and the biggest reason why, Edge."Lita said

"Edge, forgot about him."John said

"Maria is a reason to, you guys just broke up. Your missing her right now so maybe that's why you enjoyed the kiss."Lita said "You were probably thinking or wishing it was her."

"Don't make excuses for me Lita, but if you say it will never happen again fine. I'll say, never say never."John smirked

A hour had past since they finished their dinner and desert. Now they were just waiting for the check.

"These coupons really come in handy, we basically ordered anything we wanted."Lita said

"I'm sorry, but these coupons are outdated."The waiter said handing them back to him

"What you mean?"John ask "The man said they were good up until tomorrow night."

"He's wrong because on these coupons it says that it is good up until Tuesday. Today is Wednesday."The waiter told them "So your gonna have to pay for this meal yourself."

"I didn't bring my wallet."John said

"Why not?"Lita ask

"I didn't think I needed it, and because we had these coupons."John said

"I didn't bring my purse, so how are we going to pay for this?"Lita ask

"How about we give you autographs or something."John offered

"Who exactly are you that I would want your autographs, a bunch of freeloaders."The waiter said

"Freeloaders, look I ain't no freeloader."Lita said

"Were professional wrestlers."John said

"Not a fan of wrestling, so unless you want to be taken to jail. I suggest you get back there and start cleaning."The waiter said

"I ain't cleaning nothing."John mumble

"Well then I guess you would like me to call security."The waiting said

"No, no need to do that. There just dishes I'm sure we can handle cleaning a few dishes."Lita said "Lead the way towards the kitchen." Grabbing John's hand forcing him to go to the back

"All these dishes, were going to be here for two or three hours."John said looking around at all the dishes they were expected to clean

"You mean two or three days. You really expect up to clean all these?"Lita ask

"Yes, now get to it."The waiter said

"Remind me to kill that guy the next time I see him. You want to wash and I dry?"John ask

"No I'll dry and you wash."Lita said

"I'll much rather dry and you wash."John said

"To bad, I'm drying. There is the dish liquid, turn that water on and come on."Lita said

"This sucks, I should be the one drying."John said pouring the dish liquid in "I can't believe I got bootleg coupons, I didn't even know coupons could be bootlegged."

"People will do anything when they want money."Lita said

"Never again will I buy something off that guy, I pay fifty bucks for those things."John said "Talk about a waste of money."

"It wasn't a waste of your money, because besides this. I actually had a good time."Lita said which was the truth

"I have to agree if we weren't here doing this crap, it would've been even better."John said "How do I turn this thing on."

"I think you push that button but make sure you turn it the other way before...or you might just get water all over you."Lita laughed "It's only water it will dry."

"You think it's funny."John ask

"Of course. I was about to tell you to turn it the other way, but it was just to late."Lita said

"So you mean if I turn it this way, I'll get wet. If I turn towards the right, you'll get wet."John said with a evil smirk

Backing away, "Don't even think about it, I was trying to help you out."Lita said Only John wasn't convince "I hate you, I hate you so much." That didn't stop him from spraying water on her

"Sorry my hand kinda slipped."John said

"My fist is going to slip next time."Lita said

"Pink really looks good on you to."John smirked thanks to what he did he could clearly see what Lita had on underneath her shirt.

"You are such a pervert you did that just so you can get sneak peek, can we just finish the damn dishes so we can get out of here."Lita said

"Yeah your right."John said getting back to doing the dishes

Finally around three in the morning they finished cleaning the dishes.

"I got to get out of these clothes."Lita said heading towards the bathroom

"I can help you."John said

"Try it and see what happens."Lita warned him

"Everybody can use a helping hand sometime."John said

"Yeah well, I don't need your hands."Lita said going into the bathroom "Get away from the door John."

"Aw your no fun."John said He figured he get ready for bed as well. He waited until he she came out of the bathroom before he turned out the light. "Night Lita."

"Good Night John."Lita said "Don't even try it, get back on the side of your bed right now."

"I wasn't even doing anything, I was trying to get more covers."John said

"Whatever, you better move over."Lita said "I gave you some covers."

"I'm still cold, let me just lay here. I won't try anything."John said

"You won't try anything huh? Move your hand John."Lita said and he did just that "Not back and forth...not up and down either. When I said move it, I meant move it completely."

"My bad."John said moving removing his hand from her thigh "You know I never got my good night kiss though."

"Go to sleep John."Lita laugh

"Fine."John mumbled finally drifting off to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own John, Lita or the Various WWE superstars that will apear in this story.

After what happen last night she thought she didn't have to worry about John being on her side of the bed, but she was wrong. She open her eyes to find John currently using her as his pillow. She glanced over at the clock on the night stand, seeing that it was only eight-thirty in the morning.

Normally she would complain about the current situation that they were in, and he was clearly comfortable so she decided to allow him to stay the way he was. They did however had to leave in a few hours, but five more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Ok, maybe ten minutes."Lita thought when she felt John nuzzle her chest for the fifth time in the three minutes she was awake

It really didn't bother that much, even though John could be a huge pervert and she knew that he would do anything to feel her up. Even if it might acting like he was asleep on her chest. All those negatives thoughts left her mind when she heard him let out light snore, confirming that he was sleep.

They were only about to be on week two and she knew that people were probably thinking that they were trying to kill each other by now. In all honestly she was glad that they were able to be civil to each other for the sake of the company. She couldn't help but wonder though if this was all an act on his part, they've been on the same show for awhile now. He never had two words to say to her and now he had express some of his deepest feelings to her. Even though she hated to admit it, she was starting to look at him as a friend.

It wasn't that she didn't like it, or mind it but she really needed to find a way to get John off her. Manly because she really needed to use the bathroom, only John wasn't making any effort to move at all. So she did the only thing that she thought would wake him up.

"Now if I would've of done that to you, I would be consider a pervert. When you do it, it's ok though."John said looking up at her

"Yeah well I had wake you up me some way, now can you move I really need to use the bathroom."Lita told him

"To bad, I'm comfortable."John said nuzzling her chest once more

"John I really got to use the bathroom."Lita said

"I'll let you up on one condition-"

"Why do there have to be conditions?"Lita ask

"I don't know but there is. Anyway if I let you up, can I go back to doing, what I was doing before you woke me up?"John ask

"Yeah, fine whatever."Lita mumbled

"No. Not yeah, fine whatever. Yes or no?"John ask

Sighing a little, "Yes John, now can I go?"Lita ask

Removing himself off of her"Yes you may." John said

He waited until she was back in the bed before he want back as using her as pillow.

"John what are you doing?"Lita laughed

"I ask you if I could go back to doing, what I was doing before you left. You said yes so that's what I'm doing."John said simply

"I thought you meant going back to sleep."Lita said

"I did, but if you remember it was you that I was sleeping on."John smirked "I"m just doing what you said."

"As long as your hands stay where I can see them, I don't have a problem with that."Lita said "Can you at least hand me the remote."

"What for?"John ask

"Uh, stupid to watch t.v. I want to see what the weather is going to be like."Lita said

"Why do I have to be stupid, for all I knew you could try and smack me with it."John said handing her the remote, then going back to laying on her

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it the first day."Lita said

"Whatever, so what's the weather going to be like?"John ask

"Suppose to rain later, right now it's pretty nice outside."Lita said

"Cool, can you turn to ESPN I want to catch up some things."John said

"You men and sports."Lita said

"I don't even have time to watch any sports, when I'm at home I'm usually doing something else other watching sports."John said

"To much information John."Lita said

"Why do you always think that everything I'm going to say, is perverted?"John ask

"First because you're a man, and second your name is John Cena. It's second nature to be perverted."Lita told him

"No that's Orton, I'm not like that. Well not all the time, I could've said I clean so much I'm to busy."John said and she laughed "Is that so hard to believe, I lived with Maria. Who do you think did the cleaning?"

"I didn't think about that. I know the Queen would've been highly upset, if the King didn't obey her orders."Lita joked

"Whoa, you trying to say that she wears the pants in the relationship?"John ask "I'm the man of that house."

"I'm sure you are, and no I don't think that. I knew who wore the pants, you don't let noone walk all over you. So why would I expect little Maria."

"What about you and Edge?"John ask and he felt her stiffen at the mention of his name "Or should I just drop it?"

"I don't know why you ask, you already know the answer."Lita said

"Then you should already know what I'm going to ask-"

"I don't why John, what difference would it make if I left him anyway? My career has already going to hell because of him..oh and Matt Hardy."

Now looking up at her,"They hate me to."John said "I'm sure you can bounce back from this was you leave that coward Edge."

"That's different, they hate you because your not the guy they feel in love with. They want to see the side of you that they once loved. Even though you were a little annoying they loved you. I want to being the most popular dive, probably in history. To being the most hated, all because of Matt Hardy who want and cry like a little baby instead growing a set and moving on."Lita said

"I agree the way he want about was wrong."John said

"I'm automatically the bad guy. People seem to forget what he done to me, people don't know the hell I want through for those six years. He didn't tell anybody about the times he cheated on me. I could've gone out there and lay out on the line, but if I would've done that I would've been as bad as him. I don't want to be like that, I thought Edge was the answer to those problems. Turns out he was worst.

"How bad is it?"John ask

"You don't want to know-"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know, I willing to listen if your will to tell me."John said

"You want to know how bad it is with Edge and how bad it was with Matt?"Lita ask and John nodded "I'm just going to say that I was better off staying with Kane, and I'm not talking about when we starting getting along. I mean the way we were before than. Things with Kane weren't as bad as they seemed either. He actually treated me better than, Edge and Matt combine. At least I knew he would protect me if someone wanted to put me in a figure-four or a F-U."

Sighing at the reminder of that,"Than why did you leave Kane?"John ask

"Edge, one night with him changed everything. He threaten to tell Kane about us, and after I finally turn on Kane he lead me to believe that we would be great together. He said we would rule the WWE, his wanted to be the WWE Champion and of course I wanted to be the Women's Champion. After Matt decided to whine on the internet all that shot to hell. Soon after we got rid of Matt, we focus on him getting the title. He seem to forget that about what I wanted, and became obsessed with being champion."Lita said

"Did you know what he was planning on doing at New Year's Revolution?"John ask

"He changed his mind at the last minute. He was suppose to enter himself into the chamber match itself, but instead he just waited until you were already beaten to taken advantage of you. He succeeded he got what he wanted, and he seemed to forget about me once he had it. He said himself the only reason while I'm with him is so I can help him get to the top."Lita said "I"m just tired of being his arm candy, I think I'm much more useful than that."

"I think your are as well, I don't think you need him you your better off own your own. He don't do nothing for you any way. He and Matt have made you a shell of yourself, you use to be a free spirted girl who didn't care what someone thought of her. When someone would start crap with you, you would shut their mouths."John said "Don't you miss that?"

Tears starting to form her eyes,"People change John, you're a prime example of that."Lita said

"I'm not pretending to be something I'm not though, if you need some help getting away from him I can help."John offered

"No, no I want you getting involved with this."Lita said

"So your going to continue to stay in a relationship where your not happy. I know your not happy Li. Last night I heard you talking in your sleep-"

"You heard wrong."Lita said averting her gaze "I was just having a bad dream."

"Yeah and Edge was the cause of that, so I believe that there is more to the story than your telling me. Like I said before though you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."John said "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Matt and Edge said the same thing-"

"Well I'm not them, I never go back on my word. When I say I'm going to do something, I go through with it. I won't go back on my word."John said "I promise."

"You know they promise to, it's going to be hard to actually trust you."Lita said

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Lita, what do I have to do for you to believe me?"John ask

"I just don't want to get hurt by someone else that said they cared, I-"

Not being able to take much more, he wanted her to believe him when he said he would help. It didn't help that she kept trying to compare him to all the other men in her life. He wasn't nothing like that and he wanted her to believe that, but seeing that words didn't seem to be getting through to her. He decided just to take things into his own hands.

While she still rambling on about not sure she should trust him, he took that moment to kiss her. It might not have the smartest thing to do, but he just wanted her to know that she wasn't alone in this. He was going to pull away when he thought it got through to her, but she started kissing him back.

Finally pulling away, "So does that mean your going to let me help you?"John ask his face just inches away, stealing one more kiss for his own pleasure "Li, let me help you."

"Will those kissing come along with the deal?"Lita ask smirking

"Only if you want them to."John said returning a smirk of his own

Leaning up to kiss him once more, pulling away she pretended to be thinking "Than Mr.Cena you got yourself a deal."Lita said

"Cool I'm glad you trust me, now can we go back to doing what we were doing?"John ask

"I would love to."Lita said as John started to lean in, only Lita stop him. "We have to get ready." Using all her strength to push John off her

"Your such a tease."John mumble as Lita used all her strength to push John off her

"Hey if you can hold out, maybe later I'll give you more than a kiss."Lita said winking at him

"Seriously?"John ask smiling

"Uh...no come on we don't want to be late."Lita said heading into the bathroom


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own John Cena or Lita or any of the various WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

A/N: Lisa is a made up character in this chapter, and won't be use for nothing else.

"John for the last time I'm not going to have sex with you, now leave me alone."Lita said pushing him away

Removing her hair out of her face,"I wasn't waking you up for that, I just wanting to tell you that I'm about to leave."John said

"Oh ok, when will you be back?"Lita ask

"Little later on, I have a interview to do. It's with some magazine. So it shouldn't be that long."John said "I order you some breakfast."

"Thanks, I have to do a interview for that same magazine. I think they want to take some pictures as well, so I got to make myself look good."Lita said

"You always look good."John said smiling, Lita tired to hide the fact that she was blushing. "I'm going to get going, she just wants to meet me at some café. I'll be back a little later on."

"I'll be here. Talk to you when you get back."Lita said getting out of the bed, heading into the bathroom

Since she agreed to let John help her get away from Edge, her and John had became closer. She knew that John was serious when he gave her his word. She was glad that he was going to help her, she didn't think that he of all people would even consider helping her. She had her views on him and he had his on her, but they were both wrong.

She believe everything he said, which probably wouldn't have happen a few weeks ago. Since they have gotten along and became friends, things have really change between them. John had become more protective of her, which she didn't mind. It was along time that she actually felt protected. She never thought that John would make her feel that way, but before she told John her situation she that he was being perverted. Now when she laid in his arms she felt protected and safe.

Although she had yet to admit that to John, that would just make his ego grow a little more. Glancing at the clock she figured that she should probably take a shower now. Knowing that lady that was planning on giving her the interview, was going to be arriving soon as John got back. Which would be in twenty minutes.

John had arrived back when Lita was still in the bathroom. He was certainly glad the interview was over, it wasn't that the questions were bad. It was the lady that had been asking the question, she couldn't have made it more obvious that she was attracted to him. She practically threw herself at him, normally he wouldn't mind the attention he got. Though there were other times were he just wanted to be look at normal instead of like a piece of meat.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Lita stepped out of the bathroom, she didn't say even seem to notice him. She just walk right passed him, grabbed her clothes and headed back into the bathroom. John of course thought it was odd because an hour ago she was talking to him, now she was acting as if they have never meant.

"Did I do something wrong?"John ask walking in the bathroom, they've walked in on each other enough times. So she wasn't shocked that he took it upon himself to come in, while she was getting dressed. "Lita, what's wrong?"

"Just listen."Lita said handing him her phone, she watched as he listen to the messages. She saw how angry his expression got."Now you see why I didn't want to talk to him, all he does his threaten me."

"I'm going to kill him, soon as I get my hands on."John said "Don't let Edge get to you, it amazing me how much affect he has over you on a phone. Delete the messages Li, you have nothing to worry about."

"I can't help but worry when he threatens me like that. It's not that I didn't expect him to act this way, he just scares me."Lita said

Pulling her into his arms,"You know I said I'll protect you. I meant what I said, he's never going to hurt you as long as I'm around. I planned to be around for a long time."John said trying to reassure her. "Why don't you break it off with him now, instead of waiting until we get back?"

"Knowing him, he will fly out here and try to beat me down some more-

"He won't have a chance to do anything, I'll take him out before he gets to you. I just want you to be happy, you can't be happy when this guy is holding you back. I've never seen you smile so much since we been on this trip, soon as Edge's name is mention. It's like you became of shell of yourself again, like you need to hide from the world."John said "You don't need someone like that in your life. You need to be happy."

"You make me happy, I don't have to pretend with you. I can let me guard down because I knew you wouldn't hurt me."Lita said "Since you promise to be there for me, I shouldn't be worried about Edge. Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem, you have my word and I plan to stick to it."John said wiping away her tears "Now more tears, you have photo shoot and an interview to get ready for."

"Yeah your right, hey I picked out a couple of outfits for the shoot. Mind checking them out and giving me some feed back?"Lita ask

"Only if you model some of them for me later?"John ask smirking

"Deal." Lita said

"I will be looking forward to that later, but I'm feeling the outfits. You should've seen the lady I had to do the interview with. "John said

"What was wrong with her?"Lita ask

"It's not that she wasn't nice to look at, she just kept throwing herself at me."John said he could've sworn he saw a hint of jealously in her eyes. "She might try to come on to you to."

"What does she look like?"Lita ask

"Nothing to special, about 5'7. I'll say 115lbs and she had brown hair and blue eyes."John said

"Sound interesting."Lita mumble

"So you haven't even consider the thought-"

"No John I haven't and I never will so drop it. You getting excited over nothing that will never happen."Lita said "So get those dirty thought out your head."

Smirking a little,"Just out of curiosity, if you could...who would it be with?"John ask

"I'm not going to answer."Lita laughed

" I'm not going to answer your question dummy."Lita said

"What did you call me?"John ask

"Dummy."Lita said simply "What you going to do about it?"

"I would tell you but I think I'm going to wait until later when were alone."John said

"Were alone now."Lita pointed out "What you scared?"

"Poking fun at me again, but no I'm not scared. Were not going to be alone in ten seconds."John said

"Why you say that?"Lita ask

"That Lisa lady is on her way up here, I can smell her already."John said and she laughed "I'm serious five seconds she'll be knocking on the door. Watch. 5..4..3..2.. And-"

There was a knock on the door

"I'm taking that's her at the door now?"Lita ask and he just rolled his eyes"I'll get it, you can wait out back here."

"So I can miss out on your photo shoot? No way, I'm coming. I'll just ignore her, even though I know it's going to be hard."John said

"Well you agreed, so don't complain. Try to not make it obvious that she's annoying you."Lita said "Go answering the door."

He made his way over to the door. When he opened it he notice that she had changed her outfit. Instead of wearing the mini skirt, and a tank top. She was now wearing a business suit, which just proves theory that she was flirting with him.

"Oh John, I didn't expect you to be here."Lisa said

"I really don't know why it's unexpected, I told you we were on this trip together."John said trying not to sound to mean by was failing miserably "Come on in your letting the cool air out."

"Sorry."Lisa mumble stepping into the room "You must be Lita."

"No, how you guess that?"John ask sarcastically, Lita stepping in front of him before he said anything else.

"John be nice. Yes I'm Lita. How are you doing?"Lita ask

'I was doing pretty good."Lisa said glaring at John, he in return just rolled his eyes and went to sit down "So you ready for the questions?"

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I could be-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you know what. I forgot my tape recorder in my car, it will only take five minutes for me to go and get it. Sorry I'll be right back."Lisa said

"How irresponsible is she?"John ask "She a little stupid."

"She reminds me of a certain interview."Lita said smirking "I think she got her question from Maria."

"You think they might be related or something?"John ask

"Leave her alone John, you being mean to her isn't going to make things any better."Lita said "You are right though, she didn't bring anything with her but her purse. She was unprepared, but I'm going to cut her some slack."

"She better not try to hit on me either-"

"I'll make sure she won't, if she tries anything I shove that tape recorder down her throat."Lita said

Pulling her down on his lap, "You are so feisty, and I love it-

"I'm serious, you need to be a little more nice to her as well. Were never going to finish this interview with you throwing out smart remarks."Lita warned him, he didn't seem to be pay any attention though.

"I didn't do anything."John said innocently

"John if you be good, I promise to make it up to you later."Lita flirted

Rolling his eyes at that, "I'm not falling for that again. Teasing me is very cruel, get me all excited and back out again."John said "So sweet talking me won't help."

"Who said I was sweet talking you, I'm being serious.

"So your saying, if I be good. I get what I've been waiting for a long damn time?"John ask

"Long time huh?"Lita ask

"I was a fan of yours before all this happen, I'm sure you knew that I always talked about you. I didn't always think you were bad until you got with Edge. Well even then I wanted to, when I was out there saying all those smart remarks, I still thought you were hot. A man would be a fooled to not think so."John said "That's not sweet talk, or teasing...it's the truth."

"I never knew that, so before she comes back let me ask you something. When we had to do that stupid live sex celebration thing, what were you really thinking?"Lita ask and he just smirked "Answer the questions."

"After I got rid of Edge, I was thinking about jumping in the bed with you. You would really know why I am the champ."John said .

"Please I don't even have to sleep with you to know who the better man or Champion is. I already know, I'm so glad your not like him. You may be a little annoying and a huge pervert, but at least I know you don't mean any harm to me."Lita said

"I'll never do anything to harm you, not physically or emotionally."John said he was about to kiss her, only a knock on the door stop that from happen. "Not only is she irresponsible but she has bad timing."

"Took me awhile to find it but I got it now, I'm ready for sure now."Lisa said

The interview took a good ten minutes, Lisa had told Lita the location that help photo shoot was going to take place. Lita had a hour before she had to be there, John had sat through the rest of the interview with out any problems. A little smart comments but besides those, everything want well.

"You know usually I would complain like always, but right now I can't find a reason to."John said it was the first time that he didn't mind it

"Would it have something to do with the outfit ?"Lita ask although she knew the answer, she had seen the look in his eyes. For the first time she didn't think that he was being perverted at all, which was shocking.

"That, and your hair..perfume..even your make up. It's all just, it's kinda leaving me speechless."John said "I think I inhaled to much of your perfume or something."

He didn't know what was so different about her tonight, she look the same. Her hair was curled and she had hardly any make up on, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her like this before. It was just something about tonight that got him wondering about things with her.

"You speechless, because of me?"Lita ask "Won't that be a story to tell, let's get out of here."

"Hey after this you think we can get a drink or something?"John ask putting his arm around her shoulder "I really don't feel like going back to the hotel afterwards."

"Sounds like fun, I'm down."Lita said

Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own John Cena, Lita or any of the various WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"Don't you think you had enough to drink?"John ask

"Not anymore than you."Lita said "What is this, your six maybe seventh beer?"

"I guess I have no room to talk. So you having fun?"John ask

"I'm having so much fun, I'm glad you came up with this idea. Going back to the hotel would've been boring."Lita said taking another sip of her drink "Come dance with me."

"I don't do the dancing thing Li."John said

"Oh come on, it's a slow song. Just follow my lead."Lita said

"Alright fine, one dance."John said, allowing her to lead him on to the dance floor

"It's not that bad is it?"Lita ask

"I guess not."John said pulling her closer "I like the feeling of you in my arms."

"I like it to. I didn't want to tell you this, because I didn't know how you react."Lita said "I actually feel safe in your arms."

"If that's the case I will hold you in my arms every second of the day, if you want."John said and she laughed "What's so funny?"

"This. You and I, nobody would've guess that I'll actually feel safe in your arms."Lita said "Especially considering the fact that you hated me."

"I never hated you, you just got on my nerves. Your to damn sexy for me to hate you."John said

"I think that is all those beers talking."Lita said

"What did I tell you about making excuses for me? I may be a little tipsy but I know what I'm saying."John said "I could lie and say your ugly and you disgust me. Just the sight of you makes my skin crawl, but I would be lying to myself."

"So how do you really feel, now that you gotten to know me?"Lita ask pulling away a little so she could look him the eyes "I want to know the truth."

"Honestly, I think your one of if not the most beautiful women I've ever seen. The fact that I judge you just like everybody was stupid. I didn't know you, I'm glad that I got to know the real side of you. You don't disgust me and you don't make my skin crawl, I get goose bumps when you touch me. Laying next to you every night...you don't know what you do to me."John said "Just you being in my arms right now, is doing something to me."

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"Lita ask smirking

"Oh it's good. Let's go play some pool."John said

He would've stayed out on the dance floor, but the song that started playing wasn't for slow dancing. So instead of embarrassing himself he decided to find something to do.

"Alright, don't be to upset if I beat you."Lita said letting him lead her over to the pool table "You need to get a rack."

"I like your rack better."John smirked "Just joking."

Rolling her eyes, "Sure you were."Lita said

"Lita you don't play pool like that."John laughed "Your suppose to use the pool stick not your hands."

"I couldn't get them to go in that way, so I'm doing it my way."Lita said, as she continue doing it her way. Which was putting the balls in the pockets herself.

"Your cheating."John said

"Your cheating."Lita teased

"Are you mocking me?"John ask

"It's not like your going to do anything."Lita said, John started making his way over to her. "Am I suppose to scared?"

"I never want you to be afraid of me. I'm just going to have a little fun with you."John smirked

Pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her waist. Lita knew what he was doing, meeting him half way. The kiss starting out soft and gentle but soon turned more passionate.

"John, what are you doing?"Lita ask when he laid her down on the pool table "We can't do this here, especially not on top of the pool table."

"Is something wrong?"John ask

"Were in a club, on a pool table. I'm sure there are people watching us right now."Lita said as John trailed kissing down her neck. "At this point though, my mind isn't even on anything else. I just want you to continue that."

"You like it?"John ask

"Yes."Was all Lita could say

John smirked, knowing he had her right were he wanted her.

"I would love to continue this as well...but I got to wash my hair."John said pulling away

"What?"Lita ask confused, seeing the smirk on John's face she figured out what he was doing.

Basically he was getting her back, after all those times she teased him. This time it was him that was doing the teasing.

"I got to wash my hair."John said

"I'm going to kill you."Lita warned

"You got to catch me first."John said

He took off running, bumping into a few people along the way. Not that he cared, he was only concern about getting caught by Lita. He knew that if she caught up with him, she would probably try to destroy him with her bare hands. Now she knew exactly how he felt when she always left him hanging.

As much as he was enjoying this, he was starting to get tired of running. It might not been a smart move to take a break, especially with a fiery redhead hot on his tail.

"You actually think that is funny?"Lita ask trying to catch her breath "Why would you lead me to believe that you were actually going to go through with it?"

"It's called Karma my dear, you upset?"John ask, and she shook her head no "Come on last get going."

"I guess I kinda deserve that, I'll try not to be a tease."Lita said

"Everybody has been or is a tease, your like to be stingy with your goods though."John said, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Only thing I hate about it, is that I wanted you for awhile. I just haven't shown it in a way that was appropriate. I hate Edge not just because he's a coward, but he had a lot of things that I wanted."

"Your precious title."Lita sarcastically said

"That, and you."John said entwining they fingers together. "I already told you that though, and I know that I said already but I'm going to say it again. I'm sorry."

"I already for gave you."Lita said sending him a smile "Just don't let that crap happen again."

He stop once they were outside of the hotel they were staying at. He looked over at her and for the first time, was looking at her in a different light. It's was pretty clear that she wanted him. Lust was evident in her eyes, she needed him and he wanted her. After thinking about for a moment, he made up his mind about what he was going to do.

"Let's go upstairs."John said "I got something for you."

Lita didn't really now what he meant. All she knew was she was tired of playing games, after what John did to her back at the club had her wondering about a lot of things between them. If those kisses had that much effect on her, she only wonder how she would feel if they want all the way.

"John, you really sure about this?"Lita ask, and he just smiled "I'm just checking, I mean you don't want to catch anything, remember?"

"By talking like that your going to ruin the mood, I know your good. Those comments were stupid another thing I already apologize for."John said "Are you at all worried?"

"About what?"Lita ask as the stepped off the elevator

"Getting addicted, I mean you can get hooked to me real quick."John said "I think it's the dimples, or my body. Maybe everything."

"I really do think Randy has taken over your brain."Lita said, John rolling his eyes in return "It could be the dimples, I love them."

"You love my nibbles?"John joked "Thanks, I like yours as well. I'm just kidding I heard you, thanks for loving the dimples."

"You just couldn't resist making a comment like that. Are we going to go in or what?"Lita ask

"Yes. Close your eyes."John said, after her eyes were close he open the door and lead her into the room. "Alright open."

She open her eyes, to find that there was a reason why John wanted to get them out of the room. While they were out, he had the room set up for them. There was candles, rose pedals, wine and soft music playing.

"What's all this for?"Lita ask, John coming to wrap his arms around her

"We've been playing around with each other for awhile, for some reason I knew that tonight was going to be the night that we stopped playing games. I just wanted to it to be special for you."John said

"I'm loving it all."Lita said turning in his embrace

"I just want to make you happy."John said "After tonight, I think all of our questions will be answered. I don't plan on going back on my word."

"Promise?"Lita ask

"I promise."John said


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I still don't own John Cena, Lita or the various WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

They had one week left to spend with each other. Neither one really looking forward to that week only because of the fact that their 'vacation' was about to be over. One thing they were both excited about was when they got back, Lita didn't have to worry about Edge anymore. She was a little nervous about telling him that she didn't want to be with him anymore. With John by her side she knew she had nothing to worry about, he assured her that if Edge gave her any crap he would take care of Edge.

Edge of course was not happy about it, which wasn't to surprising. He tried to give Lita every reason as to why she needed him. Even saying that she would be nothing without him, Lita however stood her ground and told him it was over. They was no more Edge from here on out, it was time to start over. That what she was doing, with John.

"What you thinking about?"John ask bringing her out of her thoughts

"You."Lita said

"What about me?"John ask

"Just how happy you make me feel, just a week ago I couldn't stand you."Lita said "now I can't stand to be without you."

"I must've laid it on you real good...Ow! Lita I thought we said no violence "John said rubbing his arm "That actually hurt."

"It's your fault, if you weren't so perverted."Lita said

"I wasn't be perverted, I'm being serious. I told you, you could addicted."John said

"I've had better."Lita mumbled

"What was that?"John ask

"I said I've had better."Lita teased

"Really? Who was better than me?"John ask

"A lot of people. Wait let me rephrase that, because that makes it seem like I've been with a lot of people. I'll just say that, I known someone that is."Lita said

"Oh, well I've had better than you to."John said

"Who Maria? The girl can't even remember her interview questions I'll doubt she knows where to put-"

"Lita!"John said "They are children around."

"No there isn't."Lita laughed. "It's just you and I, and the captain of the plane."

"Well there is a old man around, that forgets what to do with it as well."John said

"I'm sure I can refresh his memory."Lita said

"Dude is like eighty, I think he is going to need a lot of things to please you."John said, pulling her on his lap.

"How would you know?"Lita ask

"I believe that I'm the only one, who knows what you want."John said

"How can you be so sure though?"Lita ask "I think someone will have what it takes to please me."

"That's not you were saying last night. According to you, it was the best you ever had. Now you saying you had better. Kinda hurts, right here."John said, holding his heart. "That's alright though."

"I'm only playing with you, I basically woke up the whole hotel last night. Now you know you had to be good in order for that to happen."Lita said

"I'm not good, I'm great."John corrected

"My bad, great."Lita laughed "Seriously though, it was like nothing that I've ever felt before. You connected with me on different levels, nobody else has. I don't know what it was, but I liked it a lot. I wouldn't mind feeling that again."

"Hey it's just you and I back here, we can ignore that guy up front."John said

"I would much rather it happen when were alone. For the man sake I think it's best we wait

"He can learn some things for me."John said

"I'm sure he could, but I rather wait until later."Lita said

"It would be so much fun now, I grantee it."John said, kissing her neck

"We have a lot of appearances to do today."Lita said, trying to ignore the fact that he was kissing her neck. "How do you think Vince would feel, if he actually do this on one of planes?"

"I don't care what he thinks."John said

"You think he and Linda ever..you know. Got on, on this thing?"Lita ask

"You just ruin the mood. I don't need those types of thoughts in my head."John said, pulling away from her. "It's just wrong."

"They are human to, they have needs-

"Lita, please I want to eat later. I don't think I can do that if you keep talking like that."John said

"Sorry, but anyway we have about five appearances to do, and an autograph session. I think a radio interview as well."Lita said

"I think this week and next week will be nothing but that. Than it's back to work."John said

"You think I'll still have to be with Edge, when we get back?"Lita ask

"Probably, Vince will come up with some reason to keep you with him. I'll talk to him if you want."John said "Scare him a little maybe that will change his mind."

"That will do nothing but get you in hot water with him, you don't need to be in any mess because of me."Lita said

"Will worry about that when we get back. No need to stress over it now."John said, placing a kiss on her cheek "I do want to talk to you about something though."

"What's that?"Lita ask

"The bruising that I found here."John said, gesturing towards her right hip. Even though it couldn't be seen at the moment, only because of the jeans she was wearing. Lita knew what he was talking about. "Where happen?"

"I don't want to talk about."Lita quietly said "Brings back to many memories."

"Can you at least tell me?"John ask

"John, right now I just don't want to talk about."Lita said

"Lita-"

"John, just drop it."Lita said, getting off his lap "Just drop it."

"Ok."John said

The rest of the plane ride was rode in silence, it wasn't that she was upset with him. It just was a touchy subject that she wasn't ready to talk about. She understood that he was just concern for her and she appreciate that, she just wanted to forget that it ever happen.

Twenty minutes later they arrived, again they rode in the cab ride in silence. Lita only saying thank you, when John held open the door or elevator door for her. After a quick change they were ready to go do the appearances and everything else they had to do.

"I have to do a radio interview."John said

"Yeah I know, I have to go do this autograph sessions. It will be about three hours."Lita said

Even though they were going to be traveling together and staying in the same room. They weren't going to be together during the day, the interviews and they appearances were scheduled at different times. So the only time they would really see each other was at the hotel.

"Come here."John said, holding his arms open for her "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, I'll tell you what happen when I'm ready. Right now I just want to forget it."Lita said

"It's forgotten."John said

"I'll meet you back at the hotel."Lita said, lightly kissing him. "It will probably be late, so can you order room service for me?"

"I'll do that."John said

"Ok, later."Lita said

"Cya."John said

The next to weeks ahead of them were going to be busy. John however was determine to make this last few weeks memorable for her. Now that Edge was no longer in the picture he was for sure that she was on a new path. She was no longer being a shell of herself, pretending to be something she wasn't. Just so she could please the man she was with. Lita was finally able to be herself once again. Since she said he was the reason she was feeling that way, he was going to make sure that she continue to feel that way.

**Later that Night**

Finally after long days of promoting, they were finally able to relax. After all that all they wanted to do was get some rest. They were just turning of the lights when there was a knock at the door.

"You didn't order any more room service, did you?"Lita ask

"No I didn't."John said

"Oh, well just ignore."Lita told him, snuggling against him

The knocking however didn't stop.

"What would anybody want at this time of night?"John ask

"I don't know, just go answer it."Lita said

As John made his way over towards the door, Lita grabbed John's shirt to cover up with. He didn't even bother checking to see who it was, when he open the door, there stood a person that neither one was expecting.

Maria.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still don't own Lita, John Cena or the various WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"Maria what...what are you doing here?"John ask

"Can't a girl come visit her man?"Maria ask entering the room "I figured you were lonely so, I ask Vince if I could visit."

"I'm not your man anymore."John pointed out "You made it clear that you didn't want to be with me. Or did you forget?"

"No I remember, but I wasn't in my right state of mind."Maria said

"Your never in your right state of mind."Lita mumbled, she was still sitting on the bed staring a hole through Maria. She had only been there for a few minutes, but already Lita felt the nerve to smack her.

"Besides that you know I never mean any of those things."Maria said, getting out of the chair she was sitting in. Going over to John, rubbing her hands along his face. "We both said some things that we didn't mean."

"I meant everything I said."John said, removing her hands from his face. "I'm not going to play these games with you, one minute you want me next minute you don't. It was a waste of time for you to even come out here."

"Yes it was, you could've told me if you didn't want to be with me."Maria said

"I did tell you, you just weren't listening. Just like now."John said

"So what exactly are you saying?"Maria ask

"He's saying it's over."Lita said, getting up to stand next John. "So you can leave now."

"Why don't you mind you business Lita, you have nothing to do with this."Maria said

"She has a lot to do with this."John said

"Oh ok, I get it now."Maria said, looking between the two. Noticing what was Lita was wearing, it finally hit her. "Why am I not surprise, she just about been with half of the locker room. It was just a matter of time before she went after you, Lita and John Cena a couple? Now that will be a story to tell."

"How are you going to tell that story, with your teeth shove down your throat?"Lita ask

"Are you threatening me?"Maria ask

"I don't say things I don't mean. You can think of it as a threat, but it 's more like a promise."Lita said

"Fine."Maria said, Not wanting any fights with Lita, remember what happen the last time those to were near each other. It didn't work out to well for Maria she back away, not wanting to be knocked out again. "John let's go."

John looked at Lita, then Maria. Once more at Lita, went over grabbing Maria things and walked out the door. Lita stood there shocked at what just happen. There was no way she was going to allow him to get away with that.

She headed towards the door preparing to give John a piece of her mind, and give something to Maria for good measures. All those thoughts about what she was going to do to the two, was washed away when saw who was at the door.

"Where you think you going?"John ask, he could clearly see the fire in her eyes. He actually thought it was kinda funny, that she would think he left her for Maria.

"I was planning to give you and Maria a piece of my mind."Lita said

"You ain't going no where dress like that."John smirked, pulling her to him. "I ain't letting no one get a peek of your goods."

"You know had bad I wanted to knock her out?"Lita ask

"Yeah I seen the look in your eyes, saw the clench fist. I knew she was going to be in trouble if she said one more word."John said

"Why did you walk her out?"Lita ask

"I didn't walk her out, sure I walked her out of the room. Once we got to the elevator I gave her things, and told her there was no need for her to come back. It's over and I've moved on." John said

"Oh, I thought-"

"Never that, were done. It's all about you and I now, if anybody has something to say about that I'll shut their mouths. For good."John said kissing her "Let get back to bed, we got a lot to do in the morning."

"John you think she going to tell people about us?"Lita ask once they were in bed. "Seeing as how mad she was, I'm pretty sure she going to run her mouth."

"If she does, oh well. I don't care what other people think, and you shouldn't either."John said

"I just don't want people talking again."Lita said sighing "They finally stopped talking about what happen last year, and now they're probably going to start talking about you and I."

"You don't want anybody to know about us or something?"John ask

"You make it seem like I'm ashamed of us."Lita said

"Are you?"John ask

"No, of course not. It's just that just a few weeks ago I was hanging on Edge's arm, now I'm laying here in your arms. I'm sure people are going have something negative to say about it. Probably thinking that we were having an affair before this trip or something."Lita said "I just don't want that again."

"I'll be right there with you, ain't no way I'm going to let talk crap about you. As far as the rumors that will possible be spread, don't worry about them. You and I know the truth and if people want to go and put their views on things, so be it."John said "As long as your happy, you shouldn't worry about what others think."

"I am happy."Lita said

"That's all that matters honey, now let's get some sleep."John said, kissing her forehead "Will worry about that when the time comes."

"Ok, night John."Lita said

"Night honey."John said


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own John Cena, Lita or the various WWE superstars in this story.

What's wrong with you?"Lita ask

When she heard John sigh for the fifth time, he had been doing that for the past two days.

"I hate this, I'm going to be here all alone again today."John said plopping down on the bed

"You can come with me if you want."Lita said "It's only an autograph signing, so you can come."

"I didn't think about that, what time does it start?"John ask

"About a hour and a half, so you hurry up."Lita said

"A hour and a half huh?"John ask, a small smirk on his face.

"Don't even think about it, we don't have time."Lita said, backing away from him...only to fall backwards on the bed "That's gonna make us late."

"We have a lot of time, the store it's suppose to be at is only twenty minutes away. We have a hour and a half, imagine what we can do in a hour and a half."John said "A whole lot of stuff."

"Will it be worth it?"Lita ask

"You remember what I did last night right?"John ask and Lita nodded "Well, I got an extra thirty minutes this time, I can do a lot with that extra thirty minutes."

"That was great last night."Lita said recalling what happen the night before, he did things to her that no one else did. He made her feel a way that she didn't know she could feel, and she wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to feel that way now. "Alright, but if you make me late, your gonna have to explain why."

"Deal."John said

**Meanwhile back in the States**

"How are you so sure that they are together?"Candice ask

"I saw them with my very own eyes. He said himself that he moved on with her."Maria said

"What about Edge?"Torrie ask, handing them each spoons for the ice cream they were about to it."I thought they were together."

Shrugging a little,"Apparently it's over between them."Maria said

"She doesn't waste anytime does she?"Candice ask

"I should have her arrested for those threats."Maria said, and Candice got an evil smirk on her face. "What going on inside of that evil head of yours?"

"I just don't think you should just stand back, and let her steal your man."Torrie said "I think you need to make her pay."

"Make her pay how?"Maria ask

"Maria, come on your not as dumb as people think. Dig deep and get something good out."Candice said

"Something so evil people wouldn't even think it was me."Maria said

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about. I would do the same thing if someone stole my man."Candice said

"What about John, what are we going to do about him?"Maria ask

"Forget him, it's time to move on. Time to get someone new, and I know just the person."Torrie said, Maria giving her a confuse look "Think about girl."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes I'm talking about him."Torrie said

"He's perfect to."Candice smirked

"So when does this start?"Maria ask

"Right now."Candice said, handing her the phone "All you have to do is call him."

**John and Lita's room**

"Wasn't that worth it?"John ask

"It was totally worth it, come on we got to get showered."Lita said

"Help me up."John said, extending his arm to Lita. "Try not to seduce me in the shower."

"I'm not, only if I want to."Lita said "It's not like you'll complain if I did."

"Why do you think I brought up the idea in the first place? "John ask and she laughed "It's not like your going to refuse."

"Don't so sure of that. I can come up with a lot of reason why I don't want to. One of them being, I have a autographing signing in about ten minutes,. It takes twenty minutes and if don't get showered and Trish now, I'm going to be even later."Lita said

"Alright, fine but there always later."John reminded her "There won't be any excuses later on."

"John, would you just get in the shower

"I don't think I can share a shower with you, especially with the kinda thoughts I got in my head right about now."John said, Lita glaring at him. "Alright, no need to kill me with your eyes, I'm getting in."

**A little later on**

"I still can't believe you told them that."Lita laughed

"I really don't know why your so shocked, It's me baby. I always shock people."John said

"Yeah but don't you think telling them that my zipper got caught and you had to help me, was a little much?"Lita ask

"It did get caught though."John said

"Yeah but they probably won't believe that, they a whole bunch of teenager that were thinking other things."Lita said

"It was funny though wasn't it?"John ask laughing

"No it wasn't."Lita said, smacking him with a pillow

"Hey! What's was that for?"John ask

"I just felt like it. Got a problem with that?"Lita ask, smirking down at him

"Yeah I do."John said

"Well do something about it."Lita challenged "Unless your scared."

"I'm not afraid of anybody."John said

"Prove-"

Before Lita could get her words out John gently tackled her on to the bed, instead of using a pillow. He decided to use his hands and started tickling her.

"John

"You giving up?"John ask

Although she couldn't say anything, because she was laughing so much

"Alright...I quit."Lita said training to contain her laughing "I'm throwing in the towel."

"Maybe that will teach you not to hit people with pillows."John said

"Maybe, maybe not."Lita smirk, grabbing another pillow and smacking him with it. "I don't think I learn anything."

"You just hit me in the eye with that."John laugh holding his eye, "I think your going to get a spanking."

"You forget I like when you do that, so it won't be nothing new."Lita said

"Forgot about that."John mumbled "Well let's just say, I'm going to get you back. Your not going to know when or how but I will."

"I'm so scared."Lita said sarcastically "Let's get ready for bed."

"We can do that, or we can do something else."John said

"You are ridiculous."Lita laughed, as John starting to kiss her neck

"It's your fault, I don't think I can sleep next to with nothing on and expect to not doing anything.

"Maybe I should put some clothes on."Lita said

"No I like you in my favorite outfit."John said

"I'm not wearing anything though."Lita pointed out

"Exactly."John smirked "Just how I like it."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or the various WWE superstars in this story.

"There you are, I was looking for you."John said

"Well you've found me."Lita said, smiling up at him "What did you need?"

"I need a lot of things from."John smirked "We'll deal with that later, but how did your day go?"

"It was a little boring the interviews weren't that long. I was came back early, and they really wasn't anything on t.v. I was feeling a little stress, so I thought a nice hot bath will help me with that."Lita said

"Something wrong?"John ask concern

"Not anymore, why don't you join me? I wouldn't mind company."Lita said

"I would love to. I had a crappy day as well, had to deal with a few rude people today."John said as he starting taking off his clothes "Usually I don't mind, because everybody is entitle to their own opinion. When your being rude and starting attacking my family, then that upsets me."

"I know the feeling, I've been dealing with that for a year now. It's hard to except sometimes but they act like were not human. We have feelings as well, everybody get's judge but I don't think like I do. They don't know anything about me."Lita said

Lita sitting up a little as John enter the bathtub, once he was settle in she leaned back against him. John's arm instantly going around her.

"I'm a prime example of that, I past judgement on you without even getting to know you. I just was going by what others were saying. Which was stupid, I'm sorry about that."John said

"Stop apologizing, I already forgave you. At least you did apologize, everybody else won't take back what they said. "Lita said sighing.

"Forget everybody else."John said

"I'm trying, anyway I got a call from Mickie today-"

"Mickie James?"John ask

"Yeah. She's like the one friend I have, and she didn't judge me. Mickie not as bad as she seems. Anyway she called and told me that she overheard Maria, Candice, and Torrie plotting. She said she didn't hear it all but she did hear our names mention."Lita said

"Maria just bitter because I don't want her anymore. Let them plot all they want, whether they like it or

or not. You and I are together."John said

"I'm not sure anybody will like that."Lita said "I do think it's funny though. None of them have won a single championship, a lot of people still don't know who they are. I can destroy all of them in ten seconds."

"I say only five seconds."John said and she laughed "You just want to fight anyway huh?"

"Hey I haven't had a good fight in a long time."Lita said

"Which sucks, in my opinion I think you're one of the best. I always liked you, when you weren't getting own my nerves."John said

"You got on my nerves more, it was like every week and everyday you came up with new things."Lita said

"I didn't know they hurt though."John said

"Why wouldn't they. Especially when they weren't true."Lita said and he sighed "Were past that, so let's stop beating each other up about it. Deal?"

"Deal."John said shaking her extend hand, then lightly kissing it "I'm just glad you know now how I really feel."

"How come you never told me that you liked me?"Lita ask

"I don't know, I should've. I could've had you a long time ago."John said

"How can you be so sure of that?"Lita ask

"What you wouldn't go for somebody like me?"John ask

"Do you actually think I'll be sitting here, in this tub with you if that was the case? To answer your question though, I would go for somebody like you."Lita said and he smirked "Even though your style and everything is hip hop, I still thought you were cute."

"Just cute? Baby I'm sexy."John smirked

"Well excuse me, you know your sexy I don't have to tell you that. I'm pretty sure you here that a lot."Lita said

"Yeah but I know that while their saying that, half of them are just looking for a good time. I was down with that most of the time. Ow! What was that for?"John ask when Lita smack his chest. "You hitting me while I'm wet, adds a little extra sting to it."

"You'll live, how many girls exactly ask you out a day?"Lita ask

"Why you ask. Jealous?"John ask

"No I have nothing to be jealous about, I'm the one that goes to bed with you every night. I was just wondering, because I needed to know how many girls I was gonna have to knock out."Lita said and he laughed "I'm serious so how many?"

"To many to count, but if I had to guess I would say...about a hundred."John said

"A hundred? That's how many Randy will have,-"

"You don't think I can get more girls than Orton, I'm way more sexier than him. What's the deal with you two anyway?"John ask

"Randy, besides Mickie, Victoria and a few others are the only friends I have. Randy is more like a brother, very overprotective brother. He was there for me when I really needed someone and he was another person that didn't judge me."Lita said, sighing a little "I'm glad I still have some friends left, otherwise I would've been really lonely."

"I'm glad you got me now as well. I'm gonna be here for you for whatever you needed, you wont have to ever worry about me hurting you. I want you to be able to feel that you can come to me for anything."John said "You making me a little soft Li, but I like it. I don't think I want this feeling to go away."

"What kinda feeling is it?"Lita ask

"I don't know how to describe it yet, but I don't want to stop feelings this way towards you."John said, kissing her neck "Do you feel it?"

"I'm feeling that and a whole lot more."Lita said "Let's take this to the bedroom."

"I though you never ask."John said and she laughed as he hurried out of the tub, John picking her up and carrying out to the bed.

"John, I'm so glad I got you now."Lita said

"Your gonna have me from here on out."John said


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or the various WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

I don't think it's that's funny."Lita mumbled, rolling her eyes at John. Who was trying to control is breathing from laughing so much. "It's just more bragging rights for you."

"It is to funny, you lost your voice because you were screaming so loud."John smirked, "My name at that. I'm not making fun of you, just so proud of myself."

"Laugh it up Cena, you won't be laughing for long."Lita warned

"You care to much about me, to even think about hurting me."John said and Lita smirked, but it when he seen the look in her eyes. He knew that she was serious. "Would you?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find."Lita smiled and John sighed "It won't be that bad."

"You know I was just playing right?"John ask

"Yeah I know, I'm still going to get you though."Lita said

"There is a way that I could make you forget about this-"

"I don't think that's going to work this time."Lita said taking a sip of her tea, "I don't know why you think that will work every time."

"It usually does, you know you can't resist me."John said smugly

"Ok Orton keep thinking that."Lita joked

"You know it's true."John said, ignoring her last statement.

"Like you could resist me, you can't keep your hands off. You would give in first."Lita said and John laughed. "You know it's true, so don't try to act like it's not."

"Why don't we find out if that is true or not. Let's see if you could go at least a day, without you touching, feeling or all those other things you like doing to me. That's if your up for the challenge, you can back out right now."John said

"I'm not backing out of anything. A day isn't nothing, I could go a whole week."Lita said a little confident, she was a little unsure if she should really go through with it. There was no way she was going to let John through out a challenge and not except.

"Ok today is Tuesday, five days left in this week. You think you'll last?"John ask

"I wouldn't agreed if I didn't think I could."Lita pointed out

"So when should we start?"John ask

"I really don't care when we start, we can start now for all I care."Lita said

"Alright, it's starts now."John said, thinking about for a minute before. Starting now didn't really right at the moment. "Let's start tomorrow."

"Why you change your mind?"Lita ask and he shrugged "Already reconsider it?"

"No I just felt like it, let's finish shopping so we can get out here. It's starting to get a little crowded, pretty soon it's going to be crazy in here."John said

They went to the stores that they wanted to go, Lita sneaking away from John long enough to stop at a special store. She figured if she was going to go along with this, she was going to make it hard for him. Just like she was planning on doing with her, she wanted to make him break before she did. All she knew it was going to be a lot of fun.

"Don't you have enough stuff, I'm suppose to be the woman here."Lita teased

"Very funny, I just want to make sure I got everything I want."John said

"You just about brought the whole store."Lita said

"Look how much stuff you got, you shouldn't even be talking about me. Looks like you cleaned up as well."John said

"I'm allowed to have this much stuff, it's expected for women to get more than what they planned."Lita said

"You want to finish my shopping for me?"John ask, and she smirked "You really want to know, don't you?"

"I like the idea, so I'm gonna look around and see if I can find something for you."Lita said

John stopping her before she got out the store

"Hold up, if you get to pick something out for me. I should get to do the same with you."John said

"Ok, that seems fair. I'll meet up with you in about twenty minutes."Lita said heading out the store.

John smirked at how excited she was, he knew she probably was going to make him wear something ridiculous. She seem to be enjoying herself, so he was willing to do anything to make sure she remain happy.

He already had in mind what he was going to pick out for her to wear. After stopping at a couple of stores he had everything he wanted. He went back to the store where he was suppose to meet Lita but she wasn't there.

Another twenty minutes passed, and she still hadn't return. He started to get a little worried, so he decided to go look for her. He wasn't walking to long before he saw her, she was talking to a fan. Or so he thought, Lita looked to be a little annoyed by whatever they were talking about. He saw the man trying to give Lita what was probably his number, Lita of course refusing but he was not giving up. That's when John decided to make his way over to the duo.

"Everything alright over here?"John ask eyeing the man standing in front of him.

"I told him that I had a man, but he doesn't seem to take no for an answer."Lita said clearly annoyed

"Maybe I can make it clear for him, I'll-"

John didn't even finish his sentences before the man took off.

"Thanks for that babe, he was really starting to bug me. I thought he was a fan, but he was just some old dude trying to pick up chicks."Lita said

"I wish he wouldn't have ran, I wanted to knock him out. Trying to flirt with my girl."John said

"You have nothing to worry about, I don't have no interest in no other man. Just you."Lita said, John giving her a kiss. "So did you get everything?"

"Yes I did, I got you something I know your going to love."John said

"I think I can imagine what it is as well."Lita smirked

**Later that Night**

"I wanna give you something."John said

"John, I at least need a ten minute break."Lita said and John laughed "Ten minutes and I'm all yours..again."

"I wasn't talking about that Li, but I'm ok with that. I really wanted to give you something."John said "Close your eyes."

"I close them."Lita said

Getting out of bed, he went over to his bag and pulled out what he needed.

"I know you think that the bra and panties that I got you was your gift, and you probably thought I was being perverted. I'm sure I can argue that point, but I got you something else."John said, Lita opened her eyes when she heard how serious he was being. "This is kinda my way to let you know that, even if I'm not around. I'm still thinking about you and your in my heart."

He handed her the box, she looked at suspiciously. She knew it obviously wasn't a ring because it was to big of box to be a ring. She opened it slowly to reveal a heart shape necklace.

"It's beautiful John."Lita said hugging him "Thank you."

"I left you a little message on it."John said smiling at her happy she seem to be

"You'll always be in my heart as well."Lita said reading the inscription I got something for you as well."Lita said

"Alright, let's get to it."John said lightly tackling her on the bed

"No I meant I brought something for you as well."Lita said, handing him the box"I wasn't really sure as to what to get you, it very similar as to what you got me. Are you crying?"

"No I'm not crying."John said "Something got in my eye, anyway I love it. I'll wear this everyday from here on out."

"I'll cherish mine forever. It's ok to cry. I like a man that shows some emotions, it's cute. I cried as well."Lita said "Even if you don't want to admit it though."

"Hey I'm man enough to admit it, it's just strange though. No woman had this type of affect on me like you do, you really are special."John said "I'm not going to let anyone come between what we have."

"Neither am I. Whether people like it or not, I'm yours and your mine."Lita said

"I wouldn't of wanted it any other way ."John said


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any of the WWE superstars in this story

Lita looked over at the clock and groaned, seven in the morning. What in the world was he doing up that early, does the boy ever sleep? There was no use in her trying to go back to sleep. He had all the curtains open and music blasting. To top things all off, he was singing...well trying to sing. Throwing the covers off her, she walked over to the blasting stereo and switch it off.

"Do you mind? Some people are trying to sleep, kinda hard to do when blasting that music."Lita said annoyed

"That was kinda rude, I was listening to that."John said, wrapping his arms around her. Kissing her lightly "I was having fun."

"Yeah well I was trying to ignore it."Lita said "That's not going to work."

"Come on now Li, you weren't complaining when I was playing it yesterday."John said

"That's because it was your song, and I don't mind listening to you."Lita said and he smirked "Don't get all happy."

"So you like the sound of my voice huh?

"I didn't say that, I don't mind listening to you. There are other times where you need to shut up, like five minutes ago. You were destroying that song."Lita said laughing a little at the hurt expression on his face. "It was kinda cute though."

"That hurt, I thought I sounded pretty good."John said

"I think you need your ears cleaned out."Lita laughed "Now that all the noise has stop, I can get back to sleep."

"You said you were going to come with me."John reminded her

"I thought you would forget, go get showered. So I can get ready."Lita said starting to pull away from him, only to have hold on tighter "Your going to be late."

"Your not going to join me?"John ask

"If I do, we won't be showering and you know it. So I'll past."Lita said "I might take you up on it later."

**A little later on**

"What exactly are we going to be doing?"Lita ask

"I don't know, I think just it's just signing a few autographs."John said

"Taking some pictures, kissing babies. The usual."Lita said and he nodded "So it's going to be a long day."

"Of fun."John said

After signing a lot of autographs, taking a lot of pictures and kissing a few babies. Things finally settled down.

"What are you doing?"Lita ask

"Nothing."John said, smiling innocently "Just looking around."

"Just looking around huh, what's in your pocket?"Lita ask

"Uh there's nothing in my pocket."John said

"Let me check."Lita said, moving towards him only to have him move away. "You hiding something?"

"No."John laughed "You just want to feel me up."

"You got cookies in your pocket don't you? I can't believe your taking cookies."Lita said

"Cookies? Why...why would I have cookies in my pocket. That's just crazy."John said

"John I can smell the cookies-"

"It's not cookies, it's the perfume that the girl had on. I guess it rubbed off on me somewhat, that's what your smelling."John said and she laughed "I'm serious."

"I don't believe you, but I'm going to let it go for now. Let's get out of here, so you can get some real food. Instead of those cookies, you've been stealing."Lita said

"I haven't been stealing any cookies."John said

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that Cena."Lita said

**Back in the States**

"So when do we put this plan into motion?"Maria ask

"As soon as he get's here."Candice smirked "You should never let any think, they got the best of you. Once we get things going with him. They'll know to never screw you over again."

"Where's Torrie?"Maria ask

"She's went to get some extras things were going to need."Candice said

"Oh ok, I'm am so ready to take those two out, they're going to regret the day they decided to screw with me. "Maria said

"That's what I'm talking about."Candice said

There was a knock on the door

"That must be him."Maria said making her way towards the door, opening it to reveal Torrie and the man they've been waiting for. "Nice to see you again."

"Believe me, it is all my pleasure. I've been waiting to get back at her for what she did to me, thinking she could just up and leave me like that. The fact that I get to take Cena out as well, it's just extra bonus for me."The man smirked "So thank you."

"We were just thinking about when we should pay them a visit."Maria said

"They don't get back in town until another week, they're in still overseas now. We fly there do what we have to do, get back. Once they think it's over, and after they recover from our first visit. We'll pay them another visit, until we decided they had enough."The man said

"I like the way he thinks."Maria said, the other two divas agreeing "So do we fly out?"

"Tomorrow morning."The man said

John and Lita really didn't know what they were in store for.

**Lita and John's room**

"I knew it, what do you call this?"Lita said holding up the cookies

She had finally got John down and was able to find out what was in his pockets. It wasn't like it was any surprise, she had saw him take the cookies. He was the one that didn't want to admit to it, but she had proof right in her hand.

"Where did that come from?"John ask innocently "I have no idea were they came from."

"Don't play dumb with me Cena, even though it's going to be kinda hard."Lita said smirking as he pouted "You should know by now that, that doesn't work with me. So tell me why you stole the cookies."

"I was framed."John said "I didn't have a clue they were in there."

"Sure you didn't, what's with the cookie breath than? It's because you ate those cookies John. Stop trying to lie about it."Lita said

"Ok, fine. They actually were free, I just don't think they meant take as many as I did. I was hungry, can you blame?"John ask

"Yes I can, your bad John."Lita said "Stealing cookies, shame on you."

"They were free. What about you, I know you saw some of your favorite cookies on that table. You telling me you didn't take any? I know you had to have taken a few."John said

"I had two cookies, I didn't get carried away like you did."Lita said

"Oh really? Well I just happen to have found these, in your purse. Care to explain were you got these from?"John ask, holding up a bag of cookies

"I was framed."Lita said "Oh wait you use that one already, um...I brought them off some little kid."

"Face Li, you were just as bad as I was. Were cookie thefts Li, imagine that in the news paper. Cookies Thefts."John said "Tell all your children to hide their cookies."

"You think were going to need therapy for this?"Lita ask laughing

"Honey we were going to need therapy regardless, I think we just add a few extra years though."John said laughing as well


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or the various WWE superstars in this story.

"Li, what's wrong? You haven't said anything all morning. You keeping spacing out when I'm trying to ask you questions. You feeling alright?"John ask, snapping Lita out of her thoughts. "Your being really quiet."

"I'm fine."Lita said sending him her best reassuring smile, "Just thinking."

"You must really have something on your mind, I was talking to you for a good five minutes."John said

"Sorry. What was you saying?"Lita ask

"I was just pointed out that were going to be leaving next week, and the following day is Raw. I was just wondering are you ready for that. I mean it's the first time you won't be with Edge, in awhile."John said

"Well nothing is going to be that different, I still got to work with him. Boss's rules, but least I won't have to go home with him."Lita said "Instead I'll be back at my home."

"About that. Are you sure your going to be ok with being at your house, alone. I don't think it's to smart."John said

It was clear that he was concern, who wouldn't be. Considering the type of relationship she was in with Edge, he didn't think it was safe for her to be at her house alone. Edge could be lurking and waiting to confront her on leaving him and that was a risk he didn't want her taking.

"John I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I appreciate the concern, but what am I suppose to do hire a personal guard to look after me? I don't think so, I don't think he or anyone else will show up."Lita said

"Why don't you come stay with me?"John suggested

"John we've only been together for two weeks, even though it feels longer. Plus I like my home in Atlanta. I don't want to leave it."Lita said

"If you don't want to leave your home, maybe I could stay with you."John said "Only if your comfortable with that."

"I'll be more than comfortable with that, but I don't want you to think you have to babysit me. Chris leaves right near me, if I need anything I'll just call him."Lita said "Randy is always over my house, as well as Mickie and others. I'll be fine with those guys around."

"I don't want you to have to depend on anyone else but me, you wouldn't have to worry about calling him. If I was there at your side."John pointed out, and she sighed. He could sense that she was tired of people to always trying to protect her. She was always independent and she wanted to do things on our own. "You want me to back off of it for awhile?"

"Were deal with it when the time comes, I'll give it some thought though."Lita said, he nodded "You ready to order?"

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real fast, can you what to order, when I come back?"John questioned and she nodded her head "Ok, I'll be right back."

She waited until he disappeared into the bathroom, to pull out her cell phone. Reading the text message that she receive early that day.

_Your really thought you could leave me like that. It's not over...it will never be over. We'll meet again my sweet, real soon. Sooner than you think. So keep your eyes open, cause you'll never know where I'll be. _

She sighed, closing her phone. She starting to think just who it was that had sent her the message. The first person that came to her mind was Edge. Although Edge was more of the sneak attack type, so if it was him he wouldn't of send it. Right now she really didn't know what to think, she had tried to not let it get to her. As the day went on that was all she could think about.

Only reason she had yet to tell John, was because she didn't want him to go into his overprotective mode. Or starting freaking out, so she decided to keep her mouth shut for now. Maybe it wasn't the best idea at the moment, she was hoping she wouldn't regret it in the end.

"So you ready to order?"John ask, bringing her out of her thoughts once more.

"I'm actually not that hungry anymore."Lita mumbled

"Something wrong?"John ask concern

"No, I just...I want to go back to the hotel."Lita said "Can we get your food to go?"

"Yeah, no problem."John said

After getting his food, and something for Lita later. They made their way back to the hotel, the elevator ride silent. Which was unusual, he was starting to think something was wrong. Actually he knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what it exactly was.

He really didn't want to pressure her into telling him, he knew how defensive Lita could be. So he decided to let it go. For now. He was going to find out what was wrong with her.

"Why don't you go lay down."John suggested

"I said I'm fine, I just-"

"Well you don't look fine, in fact you look a little pale. So no more arguing, you go lay down."John said, but she didn't move. "Do I have to carry you? Cause you know I will." Before she could protest, he swept her up in his arms. "I want you to rest, I'm going to be right here if you need me."

"Yes Daddy."Lita joked

"Alright, go to sleep."John said, leaning down to kiss her. Only when he pulled back he saw the terrified look in her eyes. "Lita what's wrong?"

Last thing he remembered, was his name being screamed. Then his world going black.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars that will appear in this story

When he woke up, the first thing he was aware of was the fact he had a headache. The next thing was, he wasn't in his hotel room anymore. He was in a hospital, that's when he remember that something had happen to him. He just couldn't remember exactly what.

"Hey, how you feeling?"A man ask, who John assume was a Doctor

"I'm fine. Where's Lita?"John ask

"Your girlfriend? She's still talking to the police. She think she knows who did this. I'm Dr. Andrew by the way, and your going to be fine."Dr. Andrew said

"When can I get out of here?"John ask "I don't want to stay overnight."

"Well your lucky your fine, you can leave today. As soon as you sign these papers."Dr. Andrew said, handing him the papers. Once that was done John handed them back."You just need to stay off your feet for the rest of the day."

"Got it. How she doing, is she ok?"John ask and he nodded "Good. I don't know what I've would've done, if something happen to her."

"She a little shaken up, she was knocked out as well. We checked her out and she's fine, she believes she ok to. So the both of you are very lucky."Dr. Andrew said "Well, I hope everything works with you two."

"Thanks."John said, watching as the doctor left the room. Lita walking in shortly after. "Hi."

"Hi. You ok?"Lita ask making her way over to his bedside

"I'm alright, a little pissed. Other than that I'm fine, you looked to be doing fine."John said

"I am fine, I was just really scared for you. I told the cops we didn't need their help."Lita said, John sending her a confuse look. "Only because I know who did this, and I think we can handle this on our own."

"I admire your confidence me, and don't worry we take care of them."John said

"I know we will. Now why don't you get dress, so we can get out of here."Lita said

**Back at the Hotel **

"I can't believe it worked!"Candice squealed "See Maria, I told you had nothing to worry about."

"I guess you were right, hopefully this will teach them."Maria said

"I'm sure it will, now we can finally move on."Torrie said

"Were not done with those two just yet, were just getting started."The man said

"I thought you said it was over-"

"It's not over until I feel they have enough, and I don't think they have. So everyday were going to give them a little more."The man said

"I just wanted John to feel pain the same way I felt it. I don't want to hurt him though, if that's what your thinking."Maria said

"Hey, you wanted me to be apart of this. Now that I am, were going to follow my rules. If you don't like it I can just go to the police and tell them."The man said

"You helped to."Torrie pointed out

"They wont know though, I just simply blame everything on you. Your already going to be on those two bad side, then you'll lose your job. We all know Vince won't approve of this, and on top of that you'll have me on your bad side."The man said "So your going to do what I say, whether you like it or not."

"Come on Maria, you said yourself you wanted them to pay. I don't think they really had enough either."Candice said "I agree with him, I think they deserve more."

"Were flying out tonight, once they get back they'll think it's over. That's when we strike again, until now were going to leave them alone."The man said

**A few Rooms down **

"Are you sure your ok?"John ask, Lita joining him on the bed. "You need anything."

"No, I'm alright, still got a little headache but I'm good. I'm more worried about you more than anything."Lita said

"I'm fine as well, now you said you know who did this. How are you so sure that it was them?"John ask

"Mickie said they were planning something, and it from what I could make out there were some girls with him. Even though they were all dressed in black and had masked on, I could clearly make out who was a guy and a girl. There were three girls and one man."Lita said sighing a little. "I'm sure you know who that man was."

"Yeah, Edge."John said sighing as well. "What did Randy say?"

"He said that he wouldn't be surprise if it was Edge, and he threaten to kill him before you had a chance to."Lita said "When Edge is upset he can be really scary, I remember the night of the Royal Rumble and he lost the Championship. He was so upset that he lost, of course he blame me. Saying that if I hadn't interfered he would've one, all I was trying to do was help him but he didn't see it that way." John's hand coming up to wipe the tears, tears that she wasn't even aware. "I never seen him that mad before, than he just lost it. Starting yelling and throwing things, after he destroyed everything in the room he turned his attention towards me."

"It's ok Li, you don't need to worry about that anymore. It's in the past, he's never going to hurt you again. As long as I'm around, nobody going to hurt you again."John said, then frowned a little. "I guess I kinda failed at that already, seeing as how we were attacked today."

"John don't blame yourself, I don't blame you. I blame Maria, Candice, Torrie and Edge. They are the one's who are responsible for what happen. Not you, so don't think that."Lita said "I'm going to go take a bath, I'll be back."

"Can I join you?"John ask

"You don't have to ask, you could've just came in. I would've minded."Lita said

They made their way into the bathroom, but before she enter the tub something caught her eye.

"You coming in or are you just going to stand there?"John ask and when she didn't answer he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"This."Lita said holding up a necklace. "This use to be his Dad's, he gave it to him as a birthday present one year."

"Who Edge's?"John ask and she shook her head no "Well if it isn't Edge's, who is it?"

"It's Matt's. Which mean it wasn't Edge that helped them attack us, it was Matt Hardy."Lita said


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story.

Matt Hardy, that's who had sunk into their room and attacked them. Not Edge, but Matt Hardy. He really was bitter after everything that happen. If anything Lita should be the one bitter not him.

"Your hundred percent sure that it is Matt's?"John ask

"Positive, I was there when he gave it to him. He never goes anywhere with out it."Lita said sighing, "I thought I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, guess I was wrong." She thought that he was over everything, he had his job back and even had a girlfriend. So why bother attacking her, but this was typical Matt Hardy. He wants to win in the end no matter what, and from what happen the day before he wasn't gonna stop. Until he did win. "I'm not going to let him get to me, I can't. He want's it this way, I could be just as evil as him."

"You don't need to stoop down that low, just to prove something. If you do this, your just going to be as bad as him."John said, which earn him an incredulous look. "I just think there are better ways to handle this."

"Ok, um who side are you actually on?"Lita ask

"Li, you know I'm on your side, I just think there are better ways to go about this."John said

"Like what, the police? So we go and tell them, they lock him up. Ok that's all well and good but he can get bail himself out. I don't want to do it that way, I want to do it my way."Lita said "I'm sure Randy would like to be involved in it as well."

"Lita, come on now. You really need to think about these things."John said as she let out a frustrated sighed "He proved that he is willing to do anything to get revenge, if that's what you want to call it. I just don't want you to try to do anything, that might involve you getting hurt. At least let me deal with him."

"Fine."Lita said after giving it some thought, "Can I at least take care of Maria, Candice, and Torrie."

"On your own? Don't you at least want some help-"

"Don't need none."Lita smirked

"Seem like your confident."John said and she nodded, "Which is good, don't worry were going to get them. Since your sure that it's Matt and not Edge, I think it makes it even better."

"Why is that?"Lita questioned

"After what you told me, the way he treated you and everything. I've been dreaming of getting my hands on him since then, he just gave me even more reason to knock the hell out of him."John said "You alright though?"

"I'm just tired of all this, I want all this to be over. I want to be happy again, I want to not have to worry about stuff like this. One of the reason I want to Edge was to get away from things like this, he was no better than Matt."Lita said "You might find this hard to believe, but Kane of all people treated me better than both of them." Which was true, sure in the beginning he was a controlling. After they lost their son he changed. Changed for the better, he knew that he didn't have a future with her. He knew she wouldn't want one with him, and he also knew he was holding her back. Even though people didn't know it, they actually ended on a good note. "I was better off staying with him."

"So you would choose him over me?"John ask

"Ha, I wasn't really thinking about that."Lita laughed "I wouldn't choose him over you, ever."

"Good decision."John smirked "Everything will be alright, I'm going to make sure of that."

"I believe you to. Remember when you ask me where the scar came from, the one here."Lita said gesturing towards her right hip. "That was from Matt, he did it. Told me he was marking his territory."

"Why did you stay with him for so long?"John ask, his hand coming to rub at where the scar was. "You didn't deserve that."

"I was scared that it would be a lot worst if I did leave, I guess I was right."Lita said and he sighed "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to go through this. You shouldn't have to deal with my problems."

"When you got with me, they became our problems. Like I said before, they're going to get what's coming to them. Your not gonna have to worry about none of them. I'm going to make sure that no one ever hurts you again."John said

"You know they said the same thing. When you say it I know you mean it. For the first time in a long time, I actually believe everything you say."Lita said

"Your going to get through this, but not alone this time. You have me, and were going to get through this together."John said

"I really don't want Randy to find this out, I don't want him to have to start having to looking over his shoulder."Lita said

"Randy is a grown man, I'm sure he can handle himself. You know he wouldn't be to happy if you didn't let him help."John said, knowing Randy for almost six years. He knew how the Legend Killer could be, especially when it came to people he cared for. Even though he was an arrogant jerk on t.v he had other sides to him. Sides that Randy had shown years ago, when they first started the company. No one knew though because Randy didn't want anyone to think he was 'soft' as he put it. Randy could be a good guy when he wanted to. "You think he is going to be ok with us?"

When Randy went to Raw and John stayed on Smackdown, their friendship kinda drifted apart. Randy already had gotten on his case a couple of times, about how he treated Lita. John not knowing at the time that Lita and Randy were friends.

"It will take him awhile to get use to, and probably to trust you. After the weirdness goes away I'm sure he'll be cool with it."Lita said "I was thinking about getting someone else to help out as well."

"Who would that be?"John ask

"Kane."Lita said


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own John, Lita or any WWE superstars in this story.

John continued to look at the pacing Diva. Trying not to laugh at the little outburst that would come from her. He knew however that this was no laughing matter, she was pissed. Nothing good came from that, so he was trying his best to keep his cool.

They had a conversation about their current situation, manly about how to deal with Matt. Kane had agreed to help out, and Randy was ready to catch a flight out the moment he found out. Lucky Lita had reassured him that everything was ok, and all he had to worry about was himself.

The only thing they were concern with was, figuring out how he got in the room.Was he still in the same country as them? A lot of questions running through both of their heads. Randy had said that word around the Smackdown locker room was, Matt hadn't should up for a couple of shows. Claiming to be sick, or had a family emergency. So that was kinda a give away that he had involvement.

As far as Maria, Candice and Torrie were concern. Lita knew she could handle all of them on her own, in a matter of minutes she would destroy them. Mickie however wasn't about to let Lita do it own her, so Lita had agreed to let Mickie help. They knew why Matt and Maria were involve, but they were wondering why Torrie and Candice got involved.

Probably on their on stupidity, they thought it was the right thing to do.

"Must you always be stubborn?"John ask, Lita stopping her pacing long enough to send him a glare, "I think this is the right thing to do."

"How could you possibly think that, John I am capable of taking care of myself."Lita said "Need I remind you that I'm a former Women's champion. I could do this."

"I'm well aware of your accomplishes Lita, but that's entertainment. This is real life, no rules anything goes. I'm not sure I want you involved when it comes to Matt Hardy."John said

"I deserve to get in some free shots if I want."Lita said

"You will be able to do that, but he's out to hurt you. He already did, and he almost succeeded in hurting you a lot. I don't know if I want to risk you getting hurt again."John said "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"So sending me back to the states while your out on the road, alone. How's that going to help?"Lita ask "He can have others on his side that we don't know about, waiting for us to arrive back home and continue what he started before."

"What else would you want me to do?"John ask sighing a little "I really don't want you to get hurt again, even if you think you can handle yourself I'm still going to be concern for you. It's only right for me to feel this way. With Kane on Raw, I'm sure you will be fully protected."

"What about you?"Lita ask concern

"I'll be fine."John said reassuring her "I can take care of myself."

"How can you be so sure of that though? We don't know what their next move is going to be."Lita said

"We don't know anything except the people involved. Besides that we don't have a clue when or where they'll planning to do something else."John said, Lita coming to sit on his lap. "I'm sorry about this."

"Why are you exactly sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about. None of this was your fault you had nothing to do with this."Lita said

"I told you, you'll be happy with me. I also told you that you'll have to worry about anything. Seems like things are getting worst."John said

"Things may be a little crazy right now, but I couldn't be any happier. That's one of the reason why I'm not worried all that much, it's because I know I have you there with me. To keep me safe, and to care for me. I plan to do the same for you."Lita said "I'm sure you can feel safe without me though."

"Yeah, but I would want you around for the way you make me feel. In other ways that are great."John smirked, Lita leaning in to kiss him. "For those kisses as well."

"Why does my life have to be so difficult, especially when it comes to relationships. I've been through so much these last few years-"

"You don't have to worry about that stuff any more. Now you have me."John said and she smiled

"Your right and even though it's been three weeks today, it's been the best three weeks of my life."Lita said

"Really?"John ask and she nodded "That's all I wanted, is for you to be happy."

"Thanks to you I am, I know you would always be there for me."Lita said

"That's a guarantee."John said

"I know it is. Kinda amazes me that in a matter of minutes, you made me forgot about this whole mess with Matt and the three bitches."Lita said

"I got another idea on how I can get it off your mind again."John smirked

"Oh well, do you mind showing me?"Lita ask

"Babe, I can show you all night."John said

**Back in the States**

"How could you have left something like that? That would be something Maria would've done."Candice said "I expect better from you."

"I'm a little offended by that Candice."Maria said

"As long as she didn't find it, we have nothing to worry about. If she did then we worry."Matt said

"Well let's say she does, which I'm sure she did. What are you going to do?"Candice ask

"You know my brother has the same exact necklace, we could say he did it."Matt said "I'll just take his and act like he did it."

"You would really frame you brother?"Torrie ask

"If my ass is on the line, of course."Matt said simply

"You are so smart."Candice smirked

"How would they actually believe it was him?"Torrie ask

"You ask to many questions."Matt said "They'll believe it. If they don't and I go down, your going down with me. Bottom line."

**John and Lita's Room**

"So can I stay?"Lita ask

"I still think you should go, but you can stay today. Tomorrow your on that first flight back home."John said

"That's what you think."Lita mumbled

"What was that?"John ask

"Nothing."Lita said kissing him, "Nothing at all."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story.

At first Torrie was all about taking out Lita and John, manly because she wanted to help out her friend. Adding Matt to the mixed didn't seem to bad, but now it seem like things were getting out of hand. In the beginning it was about scaring them. Now it seemed that in order to get what they want, they were going to hurt whomever they wanted.

A lot of things were becoming a lot clearer to Torrie, she was now beginning to believe the things about Matt were true. He was already proving it, and now he was talking about framing his own brother. His own brother, who had nothing to do with situation. Probably didn't know how Matt really was, but she really didn't know Matt all that well either. So if other things were to happen, it wouldn't actually surprise her.

Maria, and Candice had agreed to go along with him, she was all about getting revenged. This however was a little to much. Things weren't probably going to be getting any better for John and Lita, at least that's what Matt had promise. She really didn't want to get involved any deeper but it was a little late for that, so any chances of her getting out, wasn't possible.

"Torrie you really should pay attention, I know that's going to be kinda hard. You being blond and all-"

"Screw you Hardy."Torrie said

"That can be arranged."Matt smirked, Torrie rolling her eyes. "Seriously it could, but your need to focus."

"Fine, what other ridiculous plan do you have now?"Torrie ask

"First of all they're not ridiculous, they're brilliant. We weren't really talking about a plan, were just talking not spilling the beans to anyone."Matt said "No slipping up, and these conversations that we had, stays between us."

"I got that. Can I go now?"Torrie ask

"Yes you may, but you be careful about your words."Matt said, Torrie nodded and left the room "Can you make sure she doesn't open her big mouth?"

"Of course we can. Torrie knows better, she way smarter than she looks."Candice said

"I don't really think that's true."Matt said and Candice laughed "I'm going to take your word for it though, what about Maria. She seemed like she is going along with it, but if she changes her mind were going to in trouble."

"I got everything under control, I think they know it's best to keep their mouth shut."Candice said "If either one of them try to tell anyone, I'll just beat up for you."

"You seemed to be learning a lot. Your very smart, you know what's right. Now once we meet up later tonight, we can discuss our plans for my littler brother."Matt said

"I'm loving that idea, I think that is the best one yet. Poor little Jeff wouldn't know what hit him, I always knew you were the smarter brother."Candice said

"Of course I am, and once we worked this as Jeff's doing. We can go on like it never happened."Matt said

"I love the sound of that, continuing to live our lives. While John and Lita will be living miserable lives."Candice said

"It's not like they don't deserve this, and if it wasn't for Maria I wouldn't even thought about Lita."Matt said "John is just an extra bonus, I never really liked that guy anyway."

"If it wasn't for me, Maria wouldn't even thought of asking you. So all thanks to my brains and of course my beauty, that this planned worked."Candice said

"What exactly is your that brain of your thinking now?"Matt ask and she smirked, joining him on chair he was currently sitting in. She finding his lap a better seat.

"It's telling me that we should celebrate."Candice said

"For what exactly?"Matt ask

"I don't think it really think we need a reason."Candice said

"I'm cool with that."Matt laughed

**John and Lita's room**

"I thought you were suppose to be gone by now. What are you still doing here?"John ask, Lita giving him an innocent smile. "That's not going to work this time Li."

"I missed my flight and-

"I got you to the airport on time."John said

"I know you did, but I didn't want to go. So I purposely missed my flight."Lita said

"You are a stubborn redhead."John mumbled "I don't know what I am going to do with you."

"Do what you been doing. Protect me still and care for me."Lita said smiling up at him "You do care about me right?"

"Of course, I care about you a lot."John said pulling him to her "You should get a spanking though, not following the rules is bad Li."

"Well I'm a bad girl, and if you feel the best way to punish me is to spank me. By all means do it."Lita said

"Don't tempt me Li, because I'll do it."John said and she smirked

"I'm daring you to."Lita challenged

"You know, I rarely turn down a dare, but I think you need to be taught a lesson."John said

"I'm not a child John. I'm allowing you to do whatever you want with me, and your turning it down? You feeling alright?"Lita ask

"I'm fine, but I think it's a good idea for me not give you what you want. Since you didn't do what I want. Li, you got to understand that I'm just looking out for you."John said "It has nothing to do with wanting to be in control or anything, I just don't want anything happing to you. I know that with Randy can protect you a lot more than I can right now. After we get done with this promotional tour, I can keep an eye on you a lot better."

"I think you are doing a great job of protecting me, so you missed it one time. I know you'll be there so it won't happen again."Lita said

"We can't so sure of that, we don't know what they have planned. We don't know if anyone else is involved, if they are they could be planning something right at this moment."John said sighing, "I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't know how many times you've said that but I get it. You have to realize that I'm grown woman, I am capable of taking care of myself. Which is why I stayed, I don't want you to deal with my problems. Especially not alone, so I'm staying."Lita said

"There obviously is no talking you out of this. Is it?"John ask and she shook her head "Well I guess there is no point in me trying to convince you, so let's just forget it."

"I hope your not upset with me John."Lita said

"I'm not upset, I'm just ready for all this to be over."John said "Then I'll be ok."

"So will I."Lita said


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story.

"Mickie wait up."Torrie said

"What do you want?"Mickie ask

"Can I talk to you for a second? Please it will only take a second."Torrie said

Mickie eye the woman standing in front of her for a moment, giving in. She lead Torrie to an empty locker room.

"Start talking."Mickie said

"I'm sure you know all about Maria and John breaking up. Well Maria wanted some revenge for John hurting her, and we came up with this plan."Torrie said

"What kinda of plan?"Mickie ask

"I thought we were suppose to just scare them, I didn't actually think we would actually hurt them. We flew out to were they were having a signing at, hid out in their room and took care of them."

"Tell me why I shouldn't knock you out right now? I think I would feel a lot better if I did."Mickie said

"You can knock me out if you want, and I know I deserve it. I just think you should at least wait until you hear me out."Torrie said, Mickie giving some thought but backing away. "Basically right now things are getting really out of hand, Matt doesn't think we should stop. Cadice of course agrees, Maria doesn't really know anything else but to agree. They want to hurt them, I mean seriously hurt them. On top of things Matt is bringing his brother into this."

"What does Jeff have to do with this, his not even in the company anymore."Mickie said

"Yeah I know that, after we sent them a messages the first time, Matt left his necklace that his Father gave to him. We know that they probably found it, but it just so happens that Jeff has the same exact necklace. "Torrie said

"He's trying to frame his brother?"Mickie ask and she nodded "He really is all about himself. So what, now you want out?"

"I can't exactly get out of this because Matt said he'll hurt me. I just don't think that they deserve what they are planning, neither does Jeff. So I thought if I told you, you could possible warn them. Just please don't say you got the information from me."Torrie said "Matt would really hurt me if he found out."

"I won't say anything, but don't think that just because somewhat helping that it get's you off the hook. When all this is expose, your still going down with them."Mickie said turning to leave the room

"Thanks Mickie."Torrie said

"Don't thank me Torrie, your just as wrong as them. Meaning that if I ever get you in the ring, your going to wish you wouldn't of gotten involved."Mickie said

That being said she left the room, leaving Torrie to actually think about what she just told her. On Torrie's part it might've not been the smartest thing to do, but she knew that John, Lita, and Jeff would hopefully be safe. Once things do get expose she knew that things weren't going to be the same, for any of them. At least no one would be hurt.

It wasn't that much of a surprise to Mickie that one of them would crack and spill the beans, she knew that they were planning something. She overheard them a few times plotting, she just didn't know all what she revealed. Now that it was out, she could warn Lita and John.

"Maria wanted to get some revenge, because her little heart was broken. That's not going to be the only thing broken on her, once I get through with her."Mickie said out loud

"Who are you planning to hurt now, tell me now so I can have you bail money ready."Randy joked, Mickie sending a glare at her roommate's direction. "Joke Mickie, just a joke."

"No time for joking Randy."Mickie said seriously

"Ok, sorry. What's up?"Randy ask

"It's a long story, but you deserve to know. It's about Lita, John Cena and Jeff."Mickie ask

"Jeff Hardy. Ok I'm really not following, tell me some more."Randy said

"You know all about John and Lita dating, it's the talk of the locker room. Well Maria didn't really like John breaking her heart, like she really had one. Anyway she game up with this plan to get 'revenge' on them. She got some help from Torrie, Candice, and Matt Hardy."Mickie said "Anyway she's out now, she said she wanted to tell me so I can warn them. I guess Matt is planning something else for them, something that's bad."

"If Matt is involve I'm sure it's bad. What does Jeff have to do with this?"Randy ask

"I don't really know the full story but Torrie said that Matt left his necklace in their room, and she knows that Lita or John found it. Jeff has the same one, so if some if they get caught Matt is planning to frame is brother."Mickie said

"He really is a no good punk. I think we should show them that we could be just a bad as them, if not worst. Lita and John may not want our help, but they are going to get it. I think that we should make a phone call to the other Hardy as well."Randy said

"I was thinking the same exact thing."Mickie smirked

A/N:Ok for anyone that is confused. Around the time this story takes place(Which is WrestleMania.)Randy is still on Smackdown, and Jeff is not back in the company yet. I just wanted to clear that up for anyone who is confused.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story

"I'm really not surprise by all of this."Jeff said

There were always signs that things Matt wasn't all he was putting out to be, he knew how demanding and controlling his older brother could be. He was on the receiving end of it when he was younger. He just never thought he would try and do something like this. He was also shocked that it was Randy Orion and Mickie James telling him the information. While he didn't know to much about Mickie, he knew that Randy and Lita weren't friends.

He guessed a lot of things had changed since his departure from the company, it was clear that they both cared a lot about Lita.

"Why is that?"Mickie ask

"I always knew something wasn't right with Matt and Lita's relationship. Every time I questioned her about it, she brushed it off and assured me everything was ok."Jeff said sighing, wishing he would've listen to the voice in the back of his mind. "There were signs that things were bad between them, but I respected Lita's wishes and kept my thoughts to myself."

"Did you ever see him hit her or anything?"Mickie ask

"No, but I did see them argue a couple of times. Each time Lita look a little scared, but remembering Lita's words I ignored it. Kinda stupid of me to have done that, I really don't understand why he's doing this."Jeff said "Actually I can. If it's not Matt's way, there's going to be problems. If he's not happy no one else would be."

"He is sick, he seems to think that he has to be in control of everything. He really needs some help."Randy said

"I don't actually think that is going to work, he's been like that since he was younger. He's going to continue to be like that, nothing is going to make him change. He does need to smarting up, and realize that the world doesn't revolve around him. Anyway, I really don't think Lita would believe that I would hurt her anyway. So him trying to frame me, is not going to work."Jeff said "Kinda shows you how sick he is, willing to blame his brother."

"Have you had any contact with Lita?"Mickie ask

"After everything that happen I kinda lost contact, I didn't really blame Lita all that much. I wanted her to leave him, I'm surprise she didn't do it sooner. Sure the way things happen weren't right, but I'm not blaming her at all. If my suspicions are right, I really don't blame her. She seemed to be happy with Edge though."Jeff said "I knew though, even though I was on the outside looking. I knew things weren't the right with them either."

"Your right, Edge and Lita relationship is not perfect. I'm not sure if he has ever laid a hand on her though. I'm sure she would've told me that."Randy said

"Actually, he has. Lita slipped up one time and revealed that he hit her. She said that was the first and only time it happened. Since he was drunk, she used that as his excuse. "Mickie said

"You think he is involved to?"Jeff ask

"I don't know, anyone could be involved. John may be Champion, but he's not like by a lot of people. People are always after him, especially Edge. So I wouldn't be surprise if he is involved. He's nothing but a coward, so sneaking and attacking them wouldn't be anything out of his league."Randy said

"Lita and John really need to be warned about everything. No need to ask if I'm going to help because I am. I'm not concerned what Matt will think, he wasn't thinking about me when he planned this. Kinda ashamed that I am related to him."Jeff said "I also think it's time for him to get a taste of his own medicine."

"I with you on that, now all we have to do is get in to contact with Lita and John. Neither one is answering their phones."Randy said

"Why don't we fly out there."Mickie suggested "We don't have anything to do this weekend, better get their early so they can be warned."

"Sounds like a good idea, besides I want to know how she ended up with him. Every time I seen them on t.v, it look like they didn't like each other very much. So to hear the story about how they got together, will be cool."Jeff said, it would also be cool to see Lita again. Hopefully becoming friends again.

"I was having a hard time believing it when she told me, but I can tell he makes her happy. I guess he's better than Edge and Matt, so I guess that's good."Randy said

"Anybody would be better than those two."Jeff said

"What should we do about Torrie, not that I really care. I actually she deserves whatever Lita does to her, but Matt is going to know she told."Randy said

"She won't have to worry about Matt doing anything to her, he's going to be laid up in a hospital bed. So there is no way he is going to get to her, no as far as Lita goes. She on her own with that one, an angry redhead is never a good thing."Jeff said, the other two in the room laughing "Seriously, have you her angry?"

"I've seen it first hand, and it's not a pretty sight."Randy said "She may be a woman but she scary when she is pissed."

The three occupants turning their attention towards the door, when there was a knock. Jeff silently cursing, forgetting that he had someone coming over.

"You going to get that?"Randy ask

Jeff hesitance for a minute but went over towards the door, eventually they would found out. So he thought it would be better to find out now than later.

"Hey babe. Um what are you doing here?"Jeff ask

"You invited me. Poor Jeffery, I see what one to many shots to the head has done to you. So are you going to let me in or-"

"Uh, actually I'm kinda busy."Jeff said, looking back over his shoulder at the other two in his house. He could tell that they were curious to find out who was at his door. "Why don't you come back later."

"Come back later? Jeff I didn't fly all the way out here for you to tell me, come back later. Now either you let me in this house, or there is going to be problems."

"Ok, ok. No need for problems, I'm dealing with enough of them right now. Just come on in."Jeff said, dealing with a angry redhead was one thing, but dealing with a hot headed blond was worst.

"What is she doing here?"Mickie ask

"She my girlfriend, we've been together for awhile now. We've been trying to keep a secret for awhile, but I guess it's no longer that."Jeff said

"What exactly are they doing here?"Trish ask

"I really don't think it's any of your business."Randy said , he never liked Trish all that much, and how she treated Lita in some of her toughest times. People seem to wash that part out of their memory and she once again the golden girl. "We tell you and you'll use it against her, I don't trust you."

"Find I'll stay out of it then."Trish said, not really wanting to get into argument with him.

"Wait eventually she is going to find out, she dating Jeff. You know he is going to say something, but Trish even you say a word of this to anyone else-"

"I won't."Trish said

"Fine, Jeff tell her what's going."Mickie said

After listening to what happening, they all waited to see what her reaction was going to be.

"That's really messed up of Matt to do this, I am glad your helping out Jeff. I think Lita would appreciate a lot. Maybe this would be a way for you two, to work out your friendship."Trish said

"What about you, now that you know everything. What are you going to do with this information?"Randy ask

"Well I'm not going to run my mouth if that's what you think. I will say this though, once you deal with Torrie, Candice, and Maria. I want to be there, I don't care for them to much. Of course I'm always up for a fight. Now as far as the Lita, John, Matt situation. If you need my help, I'll be glad be with you."Trish said, Randy eyeing her suspiciously "I know you still don't trust me."

"I have every right, not to. Lita is going to think the same thing."Randy said

"I wouldn't blame her."Trish said "I do know this much, things are going to be different. Not just between Lita and John, but for all of us."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story

"Does he really hate me this much? I mean it's not really a surprise but to do this, it's wrong."Lita said "Jeff I'm sorry that your being pulled into my drama."

"Lita don't apologize for my brother's actions."Jeff said

"Why is he still coming after me though, we've been over for awhile. He seemed to have moved on, but I guess he once to punish me for what I've done."Lita said

"He's not going to do anything as long as I'm around."John said "He may have caught me off guard the first time, but I'll be ready for him if he tries anything again."

"I think were all prepared for him now."Randy said

"I don't think anyone else should get involved. I'm already concern for John, Mickie, and Randy. Now I have to worry about you as well."Lita said "I just don't want anybody getting hurt because of me. It's not really worth it."

"Are you listening to what you are saying right now, it's totally worth it Li. We won't be the one's getting hurt this time, it will be Matt."John said

"Yes and were here to make sure of it, so stop worrying. Even though it's going to be kinda hard."Jeff said

"I just wish I knew why he was doing this. You think it's because of the fact that I'm with John now-"

"You being with him, could have something to do with it. It's the talk of the locker room on Smack down."Randy said

"On Raw as well."Mickie added "Everybody is kinda shocked that you two got together, but happy at the same time. I think the only person that is not happy is Matt."

"What about Torrie?"Lita questioned

"I haven't talked to her since she told me everything.

"If she was serious about not wanting to help, than I think somebody should look out for her as well."Lita said

"Why? Lita she helped hurt you once, she just doesn't want to anything to happen to her. I really don't think she cares about you all that much. She just looking out for herself."Mickie said "I still think she deserves an ass kicking anyway."

"She will get it, but for now, I think she probably needs protection. He's going to find out that someone told. He could be dumb enough to think it was Maria."Lita said

"It was her plan from the beginning anyway, along with encouragement of Candice and Torrie. So I think she deserves what's coming to her. As do Candice, Maria and especially Matt Hardy."Mickie said

Lita deciding to drop the subject for now, seeing how there was no convincing anyway.

"What about Edge?"Jeff ask "Do you think that he would get involved as well."

"No, Edge can't stand Matt. Even though Edge and I relationship wasn't the best, he wouldn't try to hurt me. Not to the point where I'll be in the hospital."Lita said "Edge did hit me, once or twice. He did apologize. Matt just laughed and repeated his actions every night. The only difference is Edge did because he was drunk, Matt didn't need a drink to lay his hand on me. He never needed a reason, he just did it because he felt I deserved it."

"Lita I'm am so sorry."Jeff said coming to join Lita on the couch. "I should've been there, I could've protected you. None of that would've happened if I was there."

"It's not your fault Jeff, there is only one person to blame and that's Matt."Lita said "I think it's time for Matt to be taught a lesson, a serious lesson. Now I don't want anybody to leave here looking over their shoulder. Or calling me every five seconds to make sure I'm ok, were going to go on like we were. I think it will be on the safer side Jeff, if we keep our distances. I still want you to help though, I just don't want anyone to get caught. Just until after this is over, then we can figuring out things. Like work on our friendship."

"Sounds good."Jeff said giving her hand a gently squeeze "What about Trish?"

"Oh, well I think it's long overdue for us to have a talk. Trish and I use to be so close, but she changed. So did I but not in the way that everybody thinks. I'm not all that sure if I can trust her, but I'm willing to find out."Lita said "As matter of fact, call her in here so we can talk. Alone."

"Will do."Jeff said, getting up off the couch making his way over to front room. Where Trish was waiting. After informing her that it was cool for her to come in, she followed Jeff into the room.

"You wanted to talked?"Trish ask

"Yes I did. Could you guys give us a few minutes?"Lita ask, they all nodded and left the room. "It's weird huh? Crazy how all this is shaping out, I volunteered to go on the promotional trip to get away from Edge. I had no clue that I was going end up being in a new relationship, with a guy I thought hated me. Just when I thought my life was going to get back to normal, this crap with Matt, Candice, Maria and Torrie happens. I'm started to wonder will all this drama ever end."

"As long as you got friends and family, you'll get through anything. Lita we've going from bad to good, and good to bad so many times. I've done and said some things that weren't right at all. You've done some things that weren't all that good either, but in the end I never really wanted to hurt you."Trish said "I never knew that all the things I did actually hurt you, you always seemed to be so strong. Like nothing ever got to you, that's why I continued it. It wasn't until I talked to Jeff one night, he told me you called and just wanted a friend to talk to. He didn't say all what you talked about but he did say how hurt you were by some of the things that I did."

"Yeah that's because people assume to know everything about me, how I think and how I feel. Truth is, they don't know anything. I may seem different, but the person that everybody use to be friends with...still exist. I just had to put up this act to make Edge happy, I'm still the same person Trish. Now as far as you wanting to help, I think it's cool, I just don't want anybody to get hurt. I don't know if our friendship will go back to be what it use to be, but I think we can give it a try."

"I like the sound of that. Now if you don't mind me asking, how in the world did you end up with John Cena?"Trish ask

"We got to save that story for another time, just like you and Jeff's relationship."Lita said and Trish smirked "I always known that you two couldn't stay away from each other."

"I got the feeling that you and John, don't want to be away from each other either."Trish said

"Nope, I don't think he wants to be away from me either. For the first time I'm happy with a guy that wants me around all the time."Lita said

"I'm happy for you Lita."Trish said

"Thanks Trish, and not just for being happy for me. Just thanks for everything, you know apologizing and helping me out. Thank you."Lita said

"Your welcome."Trish said


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"Doesn't it feel good to be home?"Lita ask

"Well this is not really my home, but it does feel kinda nice."John said "It's not in a hotel which is even better,"

"You can always make it your home, I mean that's if you want to."Lita said "You would probably much rather be home though, you can always go if you want. You don't have to stay here, I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine."

"No that's alright."John said sitting down on the couch "I think I like here better with you, and there was no way I was leaving you here alone. Whether anybody likes it or not, I'm not leaving your side. No matter what."

"Hey I'm not complaining at all, I want it that way anyway. Just as long as you don't crowd me, I'm cool with you being near me."Lita said

"I would hope so. So are you going to give me a tour of this place or what?"John ask

"It's really nothing special but I guess I can show you around."Lita said

While John was getting a tour of Lita's home, he realize that her house was no different than she was. It was pretty much her style, but it had a nice feel to it. If this was were he was going to be staying for awhile, he knew he was going to enjoy it. Especially since he got to be around her. Over the past few weeks that they had spent together, a lot of things had been expose to him about Lita. She wasn't what people had thought she was. She was a nice, beautiful and smart woman.

More than all that she was strong, for her to go through all the things she went through. With Matt treating her like crap and Edge was no better than Matt. She had been lie to, abuse emotionally and physically so many times by men that claim they loved her. She had no family left and thankfully she had Mickie, Randy and now she had Jeff and Trish on her side. More importantly she had him on her side.

After everything that had happen to her in past relationship, all she wanted know was to happiness. That's what everybody wanted and no matter what he had to go through, he was going to make sure that what she got.

"That's pretty much it, so if you want or need anything. Just go and get it."Lita said and John smirked "I know that look Cena and you better forget it."

"What? You said yourself that if I wanted or needed something to go and get it. It just happens that I want and need you. Really bad, let's call it a welcome home present."John said "I'm telling you it will be worth it."

"Fine, you better be lucky that I can't turn down you."Lita smirked

While the two were busy having their own fun, someone else was busy trying to make their life miserable. At the moment he was succeeding, he only had a few more things two do and everything was going to go his way. It was time for their fun to come to an end, it was time for him to start having some fun. He already had fun with Lita and John, now it was time to have fun with Lita's family. Well for them it wasn't going to be fun but he was really going to enjoy it.

"Why don't we give your sister a call and tell her about how much fun were having."Matt said "I'm sure she would love to join in. Go ahead and make the call to her."

**Lita's room**

"Don't answer that."John said, when Lita's phone start ringing "It can't be anything important."

"We won't know unless we answer."Lita said

"Either way, the person is going to get killed for interrupting us."John said

"Hello Lita."A male voice said

"Who is this?"Lita ask

"That's not important, I just wanted to let you know that your sister is good hands."The man said

"Matt if you hurt my sister I-"

"Oh but this isn't Matt my dear, but if you do what your sister to be safe. I suggest that you meet me at eight, downtown."The man said

"Alright fine, I'll do it. I'll do anything as long as you don't hurt my sister."Lita said

"Downtown, tonight at Eight."The man said, ending the call

"Li, what was that all about?"John ask

"I thought it was Matt playing games, but I don't know who it was. They got my sister though."Lita said

"I thought you had a brother?"John ask confused

"I do but I also have a sister, and if I don't get to hurt. Matt or whoever is going to hurt her."Lita said, It was no time for explaining, they had to get to her sister.

"Your not going anywhere alone, I'm coming with you."John said and Lita shook her head "Li, no arguments I'm going."

"I just hope that she is ok."Lita said

"Everything is going to be ok. I'm sure of it, but now I think it's time that we make a few phone calls of our own."

"I was thinking the same thing."Lita said


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena, Lita or the various wwe superstars that will appear in this story.

"So tell me what you know."John said

"I don't know much John, they just said that they had my sister and if I didn't do what they wanted they would hurt my sister."Lita said

Finding out Lita had a sister was a shocker for John, and Trish. Mickie, Randy and Jeff had already known about Lita's sister. There were ask not to say anything once they had found out, only because Lita and her sister felt it wasn't anybody's business.

She didn't always have a good relationship until a few years ago, she had been their when Lita needed her. From that point she was always there, and now it was time for Lita to be their for her.

"It's one thing to mess with you, that's bad enough. But to go after your family is wrong."John said "That's a line that you don't cross."

"It's sick, he's sick. Now I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."Lita said "Only differences is before he didn't threaten my family, he just went ahead and did it. Which is why I left him, my family are the most important people in my life. Messing with my family is the biggest mistake anyone can make. Especially since she is all I have now."

"Well were here so what do we do now?"Randy ask "I still think you going in there by yourself is a bad idea, at least let one of us go in there with you. Except Mickie or Trish."

"Why not?"Mickie ask

"You don't need to be at risk of getting hurt."Randy said

"Neither does Lita."Mickie said

"True but he just feels that it will be a lot better if you stayed. We'll go with Lita."John said "You ready?"

"I think so."Lita said

"Lita if you don't want to do this, we can go in for you."Jeff offered

"No that's ok, I don't want them to hurt my sister. The longer I wait the worst it can be for her, I'm just go to go in there. You guys stay close behind, hopefully it wont get ugly. I have a feeling though it will, so you guys be prepared."Lita said

"Alright, let's get this over with. We'll be back ladies, and keep an eye on anything out of the ordinary."John said

The four of them made their way to the building where Lita was told her sister was. Liked planned she went in first. John, Randy and Jeff following shortly after making to keep a safe distance. It didn't take long for Lita to find her sister, thankfully she looked to be unharmed. Although she was tied up, and had her eyes and mouth were covered. Next to her was the man that was apparently helping Matt, Gregory Helms.

"Your late."Gregory said

"Only two minutes. I'm here now what is it that you wanted me to do?"Lita ask

"Did you bring what I asked you to?"Gregory ask

"Yes I did, now can you let my sister go."Lita said, sighing when he just shook his head "Let her go."

"Wish I could, but I can't."Gregory smirked

"Why not?"Lita ask

"I'm just going by, what I was told to do."Gregory said

Matt was after all one of his best friends, and when Lita hurt him. He felt Matt's pain as well, and he wanted nothing but to help his friend get his life back. It was time for Lita to feel the pain that Matt had experience. The idea at first was to screw with her head a little, just put a little fear into her. That wasn't good enough now, Matt wanted more.

"Why are you doing this?"Lita ask "Why can't you just let us go?"

"Why let you go now, the fun is only getting started."Gregory said


End file.
